Un deseo hecho por amor
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Y todo llegó a su fin... Poseo una vida feliz junto a la persona a quien amo... y junto a mis hijos... y todo se lo debo a un deseo... hecho por amor... I
1. Mutuos sentimientos

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 1. Mutuos sentimientos**

Eran una mañana tranquila en el Sengoku Jidai, el cielo estaba azul y despejado, se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y nuestros héroes estaban tan contentos que la expresión de sus caras hacía juego con el paisaje. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban descansando en un claro del bosque después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

**Flashback**

Naraku por fin se mostró en su verdadero aspecto, y estaba muy sonriente pues le acababa de quitar los Shikon no Kakera (fragmentos de la esfera) a Kouga y la tenía completa a excepción de un kakera que Kagome tenía en sus manos. Naraku quería conseguir el último kakera a toda costa, así que la atacó, pero Inuyasha se interpuso recibiendo el ataque y cayendo al suelo mal herido.

- ¡Ja! Eres patético Inuyasha… prefieres dar tu vida para salvar a esa estúpida humana

Luego cogió a Kagome, le quitó el kakera y la arrojó al lado de Inuyasha. Naraku volvió a reir y unió el último kakera a la esfera obteniendo así la Shikon no Tama completa, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Inuyasha, levantándose como pudo y ayudando a Kagome a ponerse en pie, cogió su espada. Kagome tensó su arco con la última flecha que le quedaba. Ambos apuntaron a Naraku y le atacaron.

- ¡¡¡KONGOSOHA!!!- gritó el hanyon realizando su ataque

- ¡¡¡ACIERTA!!!- gritó Kagome lanzando la flecha purificadora cubierta con un aura rosada.

Naraku levantó su barrera, pero la flecha de Kagome la rompió y el ataque de Inuyasha le dio de lleno haciendo que soltara la esfera, que cayó al suelo. Inuyasha ya no tenía fuerzas, tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo clavando su espada. Kagome casi no podía sostenerse en pie, pero en un último esfuerzo, se acercó a la Shikon no Tama y la recogió. Naraku se estaba recuperando del ataque recibido, porque a Naraku había que matarlo, dando muerte al bebe que Kanna lleva en brazos, que resultó ser su corazón.

- Maldito Inuyasha… tú y tus estúpidos amigos… estáis… ¡¡¡MUERTOS!!!

Entonces apareció Kikyo y se acercó a Kagome. Le dio parte de sus poderes espirituales para poder purificar la perla de Shikon. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara a Naraku.

- Hola Kikyo… ¿lista para morir otra vez?

Un poco alejados de la batalla principal se encontraban Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Sesshomaru, que estaban luchando contra Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi.

Por fin, Sesshomaru le dio el último golpe a Kagura y ella cayó al suelo inerte. Kouga y Sango acabaron con Hakudoshi y Miroku en un momento de distracción de Kanna por ver caer a sus compañeros, lanzó su bastón con varios sellos pegados a él y rompió su espejo, quedando ella y el bebé desprotegidos. Muchos insectos venenosos se acercaron, pero Miroku los absorbió con su Kazaana.

- ¡¡¡¡KAZAANAAA!!!!- gritó quitando el rosario de cuentas de su mano

Cuando los absorbió todos, calló al suelo por el veneno, pero gracias Sesshomaru y Kouga se acercaron a Kanna. Sesshomaru mató a Kanna con un golpe de su espada y Kouga cogió al bebé y le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo que Sango le dio.

Sango se acercó a Miroku y le dio las medicinas que Kagome trajo de su época y se quedó con él y con Shippo, que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Sesshomaru y Kouga se acercaron a donde se libraba la batalla principal. Allí vieron a Inuyasha apoyado en el suelo con la espada clavada en éste, a Kagome con la perla en las manos y a Kikyo haciéndole frente a Naraku. Inuyasha se levantó como pudo y se puso al lado de Kagome empuñando a Tessaiga. De repente Kikyo corrió hacia donde estaba Naraku y lo abrazó.

- ¡¡¡SESSHOMARU!!! ¡¡¡AHORA MÁTALO!!! ¡¡¡MATA AL BEBÉ!!!- gritó

Éste sin más preámbulos clavó sus garras envenenadas en la esfera azulada que custodiaba el niño, muriendo el bebé al instante y también el corazón de Onigumo. Naraku quedó inmóvil y kikyo se lo llevó al infierno, desapareciendo ella también para siempre. Todo había acabado.

Kagome se desmayó debido al cansancio, pero Inuyasha la agarró a tiempo guardando su espada. Pero como él también estaba muy débil, cayó al suelo abrazando a Kagome. Ambos cedieron al cansancio y se durmieron.

Cuando despertaron se encontraban en el claro del bosque, tumbados uno al lado del otro y Kagome tenía la perla en sus manos.

- Por fin despiertas baka hanyon- habló una voz fría

Sesshomaru estaba allí. Se había quedado cuidando a su "querido" hermanito.

- Sesshomaru…

- La alianza ya ha terminado… Ahora me marcharé, pero no creas que te librarás de mí… Volveré mañana para saldar cuentas, así que… no te mueras todavía…- y se marchó

- No pienso morir todavía

- Yo también me marcho inu no baka- dijo Kouga. Luego le cogió las manos a Kagome- mi querida Kagome… volveré a las montañas y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Ayame… pero si esta bestia te hace algo, no habrá lugar donde pueda esconderse de mí…

- Arigatô Kouga-kun y que te vaya bien

- ¡Feh! Arigatô por tu insignificante ayuda… ya iremos a visitarte para darte una paliza.

**Fin del Flashback**

Todo eso ocurrió en la tarde y ahora acababa de amanecer. Sango, Miroku y Shippo se acababan de dormir y los únicos despiertos eran Inuyasha y Kagome, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerquita y recostados en un árbol. Entonces Kagome se recostó en el hombro de Inuyasha y él le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura, acercándola más a él.

- "Por fin acabo todo, se terminaron nuestros problemas"- el hanyon se giró y miró a Kagome- "Kagome, perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa. Ya me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Kikyo se sacrificó por mí una vez y ahora se volvió a sacrificar por nosotros, le estoy muy agradecido y me alegro de que comprendiera que yo ya no sentía nada más que respeto por ella en nuestro último encuentro. No pude decirte nada porque entonces Kohaku nos dijo que Naraku nos atacaría…" Kagome…- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa

- "Ahora que todo terminó podré volver a mi vida normal. Me da mucha pena despedirme de todos… sobre todo de Inuyasha… porque lo amo. Pero, él ama a Kikyo… y ahora que ella murió, solo le recordaré a ella. Lo mejor será que me aleje, aunque me duela…"- entonces sintió que Inuyasha pronunciaba su nombre- Inuyasha…

- "Ahora es un buen momento para decírselo…" Kagome yo…- estaba muy nervioso

- "Debo decirle que me voy. Le daré la Shikon no Tama para que se convierta en un youkai… al fin y al cabo ese era su deseo…" Inuyasha yo… ahora que acabamos con Naraku y la esfera está completa…- bajó la cabeza- ya nada me retiene aquí… toma la perla de Shikon, eso era lo que querías- se la entregó y se levantó- por favor… despídeme de los demás- e hizo intento de salir corriendo aguantándose las lágrimas, pero algo la retuvo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Inuyasha cogiéndole la mano y levantándose.

- Kagome… "Como puede decir eso. No quiero la dichosa esfera si ella se marcha… no la dejaré marchar…"

- Inuyasha… no me lo hagas más difícil… ya tienes la Shikon no Tama… ahora podrás convertirte en un youkai como querías… además si me quedo… solo te recordaría a Kikyo…- intentó marcharse otra vez, pero esta vez Inuyasha la empujó hacia él y la abrazó.

- Kagome… no yo quiero eso… no quiero esta maldita perla si a cambio de ella pierdo lo más importante de mi vida… Kagome, tú no eres Kikyo… solo eres su reencarnación… Ésa es la única relación que tienes con ella… si te quedases no me recordarías a ella… porque tú eres tu y no otra persona… Pero si te vas… yo… moriré de tristeza por tu recuerdo… Kagome… yo… ai shiteiru…- la separó lentamente de él. Inuyasha miró a Kagome a la cara y ella por fin lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos e Inuyasha le secó las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse- Kagome… ahora soy yo el que te pide…no, el que te suplica que te quedes a mi lado… Onegai…

- "Esto parece un sueño… ¡Inuyasha acaba de decirme que me ama!"- Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha fuertemente- Inuyasha… tú ya sabes lo que siento… ai shiteiru y siempre lo haré… de acuerdo… me quedaré contigo… porque eso es lo que deseo…

- Kagome…- le dijo dulcemente mientras se separaban. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerraron los ojos y juntaron por fin sus labios.

Su primer beso. Tímido al principio, pero tierno y sincero. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero con la mejor sonrisa que se hubieran visto nunca. Se abrazaron nuevamente.

- Ai shiteiru Inuyasha

- Ai shiteiru Kagome

Volvieron a recostarse en el tronco del árbol, aún abrazados. Inuyasha cogió la esfera y se la dio a Kagome. Ella lo miró confundido.

- Inuyasha…

- Lo único que realmente quiero y deseo es que te quedes junto a mí… por eso no quiero la Shikon no Tama… De ahora en adelante la custodiaremos juntos…

Kagome levantó un poco la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los del hanyon. El beso ya no era tímido como el primero, pero igual de tierno y reflejaba todo lo que sentían. Cuando terminaron el beso se quedaron abrazados. Kagome se recostó en el hombro de Inuyasha. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte y comprobó que se había dormido. Como él también estaba cansado todavía, recostó su cabeza en la de la chica y se quedó profundamente dormido también.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bien y hasta aquí el capítulo 1 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Que les parece? Es el primero de Inuyasha que hago. No se porque se me da mejor escribir sobre Rurouni Kenshin.

Denme sus comentarios

El capítulo 2 es "Reunión familiar"

Nos vemos allí con muchas más aventuras. Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	2. Reunión familiar

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 2. Reunión familiar**

Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Kirara cuando notaron que alguien se acercaba. Se incorporaron y se prepararon para el ataque. Vieron a Inuyasha y Kagome durmiendo profundamente y abrazados. Se alegraron por ellos, pero también se concentraron más. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando de entre los árboles apareció Sesshomaru. Se acercó a ellos con su singular mirada fría. Miroku y Sango se apartaron dejando ver a Inuyasha y Kagome dormidos en el árbol.

- "¿Qué hacer aquí Sesshomaru? Nunca viene tan de seguido a ver a su querido onii-chan"- pensó Miroku

- "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Es cierto que dijo que hoy ajustarían cuentas… pero parece que viene con buenas intenciones"- pensó Sango. Luego miró hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome- "Es una pena que haya que despertarlos… están tan lindos así…"

Al acercarse Sesshomaru y quedar enfrente de ellos, Inuyasha despertó. Dio un sobresalto haciendo que se despertara Kagome. No esperaba encontrarse a su hermano mirándolo nada más despertar. Se incorporaron.

- He venido a saldar cuentas- dijo neutral Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fue a sacar su espada pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

- No he venido a saldar esa cuenta… porque ya está saldada…- le tendió la mano a Inuyasha quien lo miró confuso pero se la estrechó- Oni-chan…

Todos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru llama a Inuyasha "hermano" de corazón.

- Por fin comprendí lo que otou-san me dijo antes de morir… "¿no tienes a nadie a quien proteger?"… En realidad siempre lo tuve… eras tú… Pero yo no me daba cuenta. Y fuiste tú quien me lo hizo comprender, que ironía ¿no? Tú siempre protegiste a los que te rodeaban, es especial a ella- señaló a Kagome- el tener a alguien especial a quien proteger es lo que te hace realmente fuerte… y ahora, yo también tengo a alguien especial a quien proteger… a ti… y a Rin…- de entre los árboles por los que había salido Sesshomaru apareció una niña de unos 9 años, cabello negro y ojos también, vestida con un kimono naranja.

- ¡Sesshomaru! (ya no le llama Sesshomaru-sama)- se acercó corriendo a Sesshomaru y lo abrazó.

- Rin, éste es mi onii-chan, Inuyasha- la niña se separó de él y abrazó a Inuyasha

- Inuyasha…- se separó, le cogió una mano y a Kagome le cogió otra y las juntó- Inuyasha y Kagome juntos… Kagome es la persona especial de Inuyasha- Ambos se sonrojaron. Rin sonrió y Sesshomaru hizo una pequeña sonrisa (O.O me pasé un poco de amable) Kagome abrazó a la pequeña Rin.

- Sesshomaru… desde que era pequeño… solo quería hacerme fuerte para que tú… mi única familia me aceptara. Pero, Kagome me hizo ver que soy fuerte tal y como soy y que no necesito cambiar… y tú… me has aceptado… Arigatô onii-chan…

- Iie Inuyasha… arigatô a ti…- se dieron un abrazo. Nadie salvo Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que por la mejilla de Inuyasha corría una solitaria lágrima.

Terminaron con el abrazo y entonces Rin miró a Sesshomaru.

- Onegai Rin… haz que venga… (madre, Sesshomaru diciendo por favor)- la niña asintió y desapareció entre los arbustos por los que apareció.

- ¿Qué venga quien Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome

- Alguien de los aquí presentes se alegrará mucho de que venga… de eso estoy seguro- contestó. Todos se miraron confundidos.

De repente de entre los árboles apareció Rin trayendo de la mano a…

- ¡¡KOHAKU!!- Sango soltó el Hiraikotsu y salió corriendo hacia su hermano pequeño.

- ¡¡SANGO!! ¡¡ONEE-CHAN!!- El niño castaño salió corriendo hacia su hermana y ambos se abrazaron. Sango lloró, Kohaku también.

- Sesshomaru… ¿pero como?- preguntó Miroku

- Este niño después de avisaros sobre el ataque, huyó de Naraku. Pero lo encontró y le quitó el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida. Lo abandonó. Pero Rin lo encontró y me pidió que hiciera algo… así que usé a Tenseiga.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y entrelazaron las manos.

- Arigatô gozaimasu Sesshomaru… esto significa mucho para Sango…

- Bueno… matta-ne onii-chan- hizo un ademán de irse, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

- Sesshomaru… ya no tienes razón para irte… quédate con nosotros…

- …- no contesta

- Vamos Sesshomaru… quédate así Rin podrá con Shippo y Kohaku…- argumentó Kagome

- Rin… ¿quieres quedarte?- le preguntó a la niña

- Me gustaría mucho… pero yo iré donde tú vayas…

- Acepto… nos quedamos…

- ¡Sesshomaru!- dijo Rin y fue a abrazarlo. Él se agachó y la abrazó.

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a ellos.

- Bienvenido al grupo onii-chan

- Me alegro de que por fin hayáis hecho las paces, bienvenido al grupo- luego miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las más tiernas y sinceras que Kagome había visto.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kohaku. Rin, Kohaku y Shippo se fueron a jugar con Kirara.

- No se como agradecértelo Sesshomaru…

- Agradecédselo a Rin, ella fue quien lo encontró… además, me empieza a caer bien el muchacho…

- Arigatô Sesshomaru… le has devuelto la luz a Sango… y me alegro de que te quedes con nosotros- dijo Miroku haciendo una reverencia.

- Arigatô por la bienvenida… (dando las gracias???!!!) después de cómo os he tratado… no me lo esperaba- agradeció Sesshomaru

- Eso queda olvidado onii-chan

Entonces Rin, Kohaku y Shippo se acercaron a ellos. Shippo se acercó a Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Inuyasha, Kagome… ¿Se van a quedar con nosotros Rin y Kohaku?

- Claro Shippo… ¿te gusta la idea verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y así no me aburriré…

- Eso… y así me dejas en paz enano…- quería parecer indiferente, pero una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha…- Shippo saltó y se posó en los hombros del hanyon y él lo cogió en brazos en brazos.

- Enano…- le revolvió el pelo al kitsune.

Kagome miraba la escena enternecida. Durante esos años, Shippo había adoptado a Inuyasha como su padre y a Kagome como su madre. Y ahora que estaban juntos y se llevaban bien, había encontrado a su familia. Kagome se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Inuyasha. Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru y él la cogió en brazos. Kohaku se acercó a Sango y ésta lo abrazó y lo cogió en brazos. Miroku se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Sango y le revolvió el pelo a Kohaku.

- Volvamos a la aldea… allí podremos descansar…- dijo Kagome

- Hai- dijeron todos.

Recogieron y se pusieron en camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Y? que les pareció? Este capi es bastante corto solo es para que se reencontraran todos los personajes. Con el transcurso del finc veréis porque por que de este capi.

Gracias por los review

Bien, el siguiente capítulo es "La aceptación de la familia"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	3. La aceptación de la familia

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 3. La aceptación de la familia**

Llegaron a la aldea por la tarde. Allí, los aldeanos se pusieron el guardia al ver a Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha y Kagome les explicaron lo que pasaba y les dejaron pasar. Se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, quien se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente.

- Chicos, me alegro de ver que estáis bien. Veo que el grupo va aumentando- miró a Kohaku, que venía de la mano de Sango y Miroku- tú debes de ser Kohaku, el hermano de Sango. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

- Ho… hola… ari… arigatô por preocuparse…

- Veo que eres muy tímido- luego miró a Sesshomaru, quien traía a Rin en brazos- ¡Oh! Sesshomaru… la verdad que no esperaba verte por aquí… y menos con los muchachos y una niña pequeña…

- Pues mejor que se valla acostumbrando baa-chan, porque creo que me verá todos los días le guste o no

- Sesshomaru… no seas tan frío… onegai…- Rin se había despertado

- ¿Y quien es esta niña de aquí?

- Me llamo Rin, hajimemashite (significa encantada)- y la niña sonrió

A continuación miró hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, que estaban sonriendo dados de la mano. Shippo estaba subido en los hombros de Inuyasha.

- Veo que todo ha acabado muy bien. Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado lo vuestro- este comentario hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

- Hai… al final Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome lo que sentía… pero el muy baka si que se tardó. Estuvo a punto de perderla… Si eso hubiese pasado… no te hubiese vuelto a dirigir la palabra…- Shippo ya se esperaba un capón por parte de Inuyasha por haber dicho eso, pero este nunca llegó.

- Shippo… no me obligues a pegarte… porque te juro que aunque voy a intentar controlarme… la próxima vez no saldrás impune… aunque tenga que aguantar los OSUWARI de Kagome…

Esto sorprendió a todo el mundo. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Inuyasha. El más sorprendido era Shippo, que puso cara de asustado como diciendo "Éste no es el verdadero Inuyasha".

Inuyasha bajó a Shippo de sus hombros y lo cogió en brazos.

- Ven acá enano- y le revolvió el pelo anaranjado al pequeño kitsune- tranquilo… no volveré a ser tan impulsivo… solo cuando te lo merezcas…- lo puso en el suelo- Shippo, llévate a Rin y Kohaku a dar una vuelta y les enseñas la aldea.

- Hai- y los 3 niños salieron corriendo.

- Has madurado Inuyasha- dijo Sango

- Es verdad amigo… no me lo esperaba de ti- dijo Miroku y le dio una palmada en el hombro

- Has crecido onii-chan… igual que yo…- lo felicitó Sesshomaru

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Inuyasha- dijo Kagome y lo besó en la mejilla, consiguiendo sacar un sonrojo de parte del hanyon.

Después entraron todos en la cabaña de la anciana y le contaron lo sucedido en la última batalla. Se alegró de saber que su hermana por fin descansaba en paz. Kagome le enseñó la perla a Kaede, pero ella dijo que todavía no estaba purificada. Como había estado demasiado tiempo en manos de Naraku, en la lucha interna de la esfera entre el bien y el mal, iba ganando el mal debido a la esencia de Naraku.

- Ha de pasar un día con la sacerdotisa que la vaya a purificar, para que la batalla se equilibre, y entonces al purificarla el bien ganará.- les explicó

Cuando volvieron los niños, Kagome dijo que volvería a su época a por un par de cosas, y que regresaría mañana por la mañana. Así que se despidió de todos y ella e Inuyasha se dirigieron al pozo que conectaba las dos épocas.

- Bueno Inuyasha… debo volver a por unas cosas para quedarme, pero también esta noche es el festival de las estrellas y me gustaría…

- No te vayas… onegai…- le miró el chico de mirada ambarina con cara suplicante.

- No me has dejado terminar…- repuso ella

- ¿Eh?- se extrañó

- Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al festival- Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó ella divertida

- Que más podría ser

Después se sentaron en el borde del pozo y saltaron. Llegaron a la época de Kagome y salieron del pozo. Se acercaron a la puerta principal y entraron en la casa.

- ¡Kaa-chan! ¡Sota! ¡Ojii-san! ¡Tadaima!- gritó Kagome quitándose los zapatos y entrando junto a Inuyasha. Inuyasha le cogió la mano a Kagome. Ella se giró, le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

Así entraron en la cocina, donde estaba la mamá de Kagome. Al notar que alguien entraba en la cocina, se giró y sonrió al ver a su hija e Inuyasha con las manos entrelazadas.

- Okaeri nasai… que bien que estáis en casa. ¿Todo bien?

- Muy bien señora- sonrió Inuyasha

- Solo nos quedaremos hasta mañana kaa-chan. Hemos venido a por unas cosas y de paso al festival.- le explicó Kagome

- Seguro que se divertirán mucho. No sabía si vendrías, pero por si acaso te compré un kimono. Lo tienes en tu cuarto, date un baño y arréglate.

- Arigatô kaa-chan. ¿Dónde están Sota y ojii-san?

- Sota está en el salón con los videojuegos y el ojii-san está limpiando la entrada del templo.

- Inuyasha, voy a darme un baño y me cambio y entonces podemos irnos al festival. Si quieres mientras, puedes ir a jugar con mi onii-chan

- De acuerdo, esperaré a que bajes- dijo resignado. Kagome sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Inuyasha fue al salón y estuvo jugando a los videojuegos con Sota. De repente, el abuelo llamó a Sota y éste salió. Inuyasha, curioso, fue detrás de él. Salió al patio del templo y le llegó un olor desconocido. Se agachó y se puso a olfatear. La gente que se acercaba al templo creía que era una representación y le daban algunas monedas. Inuyasha las recogió y se las guardó sin saber para que servían. Luego entró en la casa de nuevo.

Estaba oscureciendo, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la salita con Sota, la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome, y ésta aún no bajaba. De repente, Inuyasha se sintió raro y empezó a cambiar. Su pelo pasó de plateado a negro, sus ojos dorados se convirtieron en unos negros también, sus orejas de perro desaparecieron dejando paso a unas normales y sus garras se convirtieron en uñas. El hanyon se convirtió en humano.

- "Kami… se me olvidó que hoy había luna nueva… aunque pensándolo mejor… así podré estar con Kagome sin tener que esconderme…"

- Inuyasha, ¿pero que fue lo que te sucedió?- preguntó Sota.

- Pues… yo… es que…- no sabía como responder, había sido muy repentino.

Entonces escucha los pasos de alguien que está bajando las escaleras y acercándose.

- ¡Oh! Inuyasha… ¡Es verdad! Hoy hay luna nueva… - Inuyasha se giró fijando su vista en la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó deslumbrado y sin habla. Ahí, parada en la puerta estaba Kagome, vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con algunas flores en tonos celestes y rosas. Su cabello negro suelto y su radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Oh Kami! Está bellísima… si con el extraño kimono que lleva siempre está hermosa… ¿Cómo es posible? Ahora está… está… no hay palabras para expresarlo…" Kagome… estás… realmente… preciosa…- dijo un asombrado Inuyasha

- A… Arigatô Inuyasha…- se sonrojó

- Te sienta realmente bien hija… pero, ¿Por qué Inuyasha cambió?- preguntó la mamá de Kagome.

- Es que en las noches de luna nueva… Inuyasha se vuelve humano

- Entiendo… bueno, será mejor que se vayan ya

- Hai… vamos Inuyasha- éste asintió y se dejó llevar por Kagome

- Inuyasha, cuida a mi hija…

- No se preocupe señora…- y se marcharon rumbo al festival.

En el Sengoku Jidai…

Sango y los demás se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Ya estaba oscureciendo, e Inuyasha no volvía.

- ¿Dónde se metió mi onii-chan? ¿No me digan que se perdió?- preguntó Sesshomaru con su fría voz, aunque quizás con un poco de calidez, con preocupación.

- Sesshomaru, si Inuyasha se fue con Kagome, es seguro que están en su época en este momento…- contestó Miroku con cara de libidinoso

¡¡¡PLAM!!!

Al momento, se ve al monje con un enorme boomerang en la cabeza.

- ¡Houshi pervertido!- gritó Sango.

- Sango, no tan alto- le advirtió Sesshomaru señalando hacia un lado donde Shippo, Kohaku y Rin dormían plácidamente recostados sobre Kirara.

- Sumimasen- ella retiró el boomerang de la cabeza de Miroku, dejándolo con los ojos dando vueltas .- me parece que esta vez me he pasado. Bueno, cambiando de tema…- se dirigió a Sesshomaru- como te veo algo perdido… Sesshomaru, ¿tú sabes quien es Kagome?

- Solo sé que ella es una miko, la reencarnación de la miko Kikyo, y que mi onii-chan está totalmente enamorado de ella… aunque viste muy raro…

- ¿Entonces no sabes de donde viene Kagome?

- Es obvio que no… ¬¬

- Te lo contaré por si se ausentan demasiado… para que no pienses mal…- intervino Miroku

¡¡¡POM!!!

Se ve a Miroku sobándose la mejilla tras recibir una fuerte cachetada de Sango, que le dejará una gran mano roja fuertemente señalada.

- ¡Houshi hentai!- gritó Sango histérica

- Sango… ¬¬

- Gomen, pero es que me saca de quicio

- Bueno… lo que sea, pero ¿Qué pasa con mi onii-chan y Kagome?

- Lo que pasa es que Kagome viene de otra época… para ser más exactos, de 500 años en el futuro. ¿Recuerdas el pozo por el que pasamos antes?- el taiyoukai asintió- Pues esa es la entrada que comunica las dos épocas… Pero por alguna extraña razón, solo Inuyasha y Kagome pueden atravesarlo…

- Entiendo… mi onii-chan se quedará con ella hasta que vuelva- dijo Sesshomaru

- Hai… pero sinceramente… Creo que se merecen un tiempo para estar juntos… les costó mucho estarlo…

- Hai… mejor que aprovechen esta noche para…- empezó Miroku que ya se había recuperado de lo anterior recibido.

¡¡¡PLAM!!! ¡¡¡POM!!! ¡¡¡PUM!!!

Se ve a un monje mal herido, con chichones en la cabeza y la palma de una mano señalada en la mejilla

- ¡Houshi depravado! Te aseguro que como no cambies… no me casaré contigo…

- Vamos Sanguito, lo estoy intentando…- suplicó Miroku- por lo menos ya has dicho que te casarás conmigo.

- Solo si cambias…- dijo una sonrojada Sango

- Por ti lo que sea- dijo Miroku acercándose.

Abrazó a Sango, pero entonces…

¡¡PLAM!!

- Esa mano…- Sango le había propinado una buena torta a Miroku

- Desde luego houshi… no sé como te soporta… ¬¬- dijo Sesshomaru

- Mejor vayámonos a dormir- propuso Sango

- Hai mejor… vamos a dormir. Esperarlos no nos servirá de nada…- concluyó Miroku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bien y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Que tal? Esto ya va tomando forma… veréis en el siguiente capítulo… se aclararan algunas dudas del titulo del finc…

Gracias por vuestros review, me dan muchos ánimos

Bien, el siguiente capítulo es "Deseo especial, regalo especial"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	4. Deseo especial, regalo especial

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 4. Deseo especial, regalo especial.**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al festival. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas se verían muy bien. Había mucha gente, casi todos iban en parejas, o con sus hijos…

- Aquí hay mucha gente- dijo un sorprendido Inuyasha

Kagome le cogió la mano a Inuyasha y se recostó en su hombro.

- Demo de todas las personas… yo solo quiero estar aquí contigo…

- Kagome…- Inuyasha sonrió y empezaron a caminar por el festival.

Ya faltaba poco para que aparecieran las primeras estrellas.

- Sabes Inuyasha… una antigua leyenda dice que si vienes al festival de las estrellas con la persona que amas y se dan un beso mientras las estrellas salen en el cielo, ese amor durará para siempre…- comentó la chica

- Pues entonces…- el hanyon rodeó por la cintura a la miko- hagamos realidad la leyenda…

Se fueron acercando poco a poco… Ya estaban a muy corta distancia… sus labios a escasos milímetros, casi rozándose… Cerraron sus ojos e iban a juntar sus labios cuando…

- ¡¡KAGOME!!

Se separaron con fastidio y se giraron en dirección a la voz. Allí vieron a tres chicas con kimonos acercarse a ellos.

- ¡¡Ayumi, Eri, Yuka!!

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Que alegría que ya estés bien!!

- Si, creíamos que era más grave… Tu oji-san nos dijo que estabas en cuarentena.

Entonces Yuka se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban abrazados.

- Oye Kagome… ¿Quién es este chico que te acompaña? ¿No será ese chico del que tanto hablas?

- Eh… ah… hai, él es Inuyasha… es…

- ¡Ah! Ya sé… es tu novio Kagome… pero creí que tenía el pelo claro…

- Se lo habrá teñido Eri… Por cierto, ¿Dónde y cuando os conocisteis? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es amable? ¿Atento?

- Eh… ah…- Kagome no sabía como salir de esta

- "Kagome está nerviosa… creo que quiere alejarse de aquí… Entonces me la llevaré… Pero si me la llevó a la fuerza… a lo mejor se enfada conmigo… ¡Ya sé!" Eh… sumimasen que las interrumpa chicas…- las amigas pararon de hablar y miraron a Inuyasha- quizás sea algo importante el tema que están tratando, pero sino les importa… quisiera pasar esta noche con mi novia… Así que me llevo a Kagome- el hanyon ahora humano cogió a Kagome de la mano y se alejaron de allí.

- Vaya… es muy amable y educado… y quiere mucho a Kagome…

- Hai… hacen muy buena pareja…

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a un lugar apartado al pie de un árbol.

- Creo que ya no nos ven- dijo el moreno

De repente notó como Kagome lo abrazaba. Él se dejó abrazar y le correspondió el abrazo.

- Arigatô Inuyasha… eres todo un caballero… ai shiteru…

- Kagome… ai shiteru mo… Por cierto… antes de que vinieran tus amigas…- el chico la separa un poco del abrazo.

- Inuyasha…- se quedan hipnotizados mirándose a los ojos y se acercan poco a poco.

La distancia que los separa desaparece y se unen en un beso mientras se ve brillar en el cielo nocturno a la primera estrella de la noche.

Después de un rato, nuestros jóvenes enamorados iban caminando por el festival, cuando ven un puesto de helados.

- Inuyasha, ¿quieres un helado?

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta

- Es una comida… Está muy buena y es fresquita, seguro que te gusta…

- Bueno… si a ti te apetece…

- Entonces voy por ellos… quédate aquí y no te muevas…- y dicho esto se alejó.

- Es una chica muy guapa… su novia es muy dulce- habló una voz

Inuyasha se giró y vio a un anciano sentado en un banco exponiendo cosas para venderlas.

- Hai… oiga, ¿demos quien es usted?

- Yo solo soy un humilde anciano que viene aquí a vender cosas para ganarse la vida- le contestó el hombre

Entonces Inuyasha vio algo que le llamó la atención. El la mesa donde estaban puestas las cosas que el anciano tenía en venta, había una cinta para el pelo de color rosa.

- "Que lazo más bonito… Seguro que a Kagome estaría muy hermosa con ella… quisiera dársela… ¡ya sé! Kagome utilizó esto una vez que fuimos de compras…"- Inuyasha rebuscó en sus ropas y sacó las monedas que había conseguido esa mañana- señor, ¿con esto hay suficiente para ese lazo?- y le entregó el dinero al hombre.

- Esto es más que suficiente- el hombre cogió el objeto de tela y se la dio a nuestro amigo. Este la guardó en su haori.

- Arigatô…

- Arigatô a ti muchacho… tu novia se verá muy linda con ella…

- Inuyasha… ¿con quien hablas?- una voz le habló por detrás.

El peliplateado se gira y se encuentra con Kagome, quien trae dos cucuruchos de helados en las manos.

- Kagome… estaba hablando con ese anciano de a…- pero cuando fue a señalar al lugar donde debía de estar el anciano, allí no había nadie- …hí… ¿demo donde se metió?

- No importa… toma- y le entregó un cucurucho

Inuyasha lo lame un poco

- ¡¡Está muy rico!! Arigatô gozaimasu Kagome…

- De nada… vamos Inuyasha, hay que coger sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales…

Se dirigieron al centro del templo donde se celebraba el festival. Como había mucha multitud, decidieron ponerse bajo un cerezo, que precisamente, era el único que estaba florecido. Los fuegos no tardaron en empezar, pero como Inuyasha no sabía lo que eran, al ver las luces y el estruendo que producían los fuegos al estallar, se asustó y abrazó a Kagome fuertemente para protegerla.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha… son los fuegos artificiales… Ven, vamos a sentarnos para verlos mejor…- le dijo Kagome

Se sentaron en la hierba fresca, aunque el hanyon siguió abrazando a Kagome. Esto reconfortó a la chica y se recostó en el pecho de su amado.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que, cuando estaban por acabar los fuegos, Inuyasha se separó de Kagome y la miró directamente a sus ojos color chocolate.

- Ka… Kagome… tengo… tengo algo… para ti…- se puso nervioso, pues no acostumbraba a regalar nada a nadie, y también se sonrojó.

- Inu… yasha…- Kagome estaba sorprendida.

- Ci… cierra los ojos…- Kagome obedeció a su petición.

Inuyasha sacó el lazo de la manga de su haori rojo.

- Ya… ya puedes abrirlos…

La chica abrió los ojos y su asombro no pasó desapercibido. Allí, delante de ella estaba Inuyasha, en su forma humana, con tinte rosado en las mejillas y sosteniendo en sus manos un lazo para el pelo de color rosa. El chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Oh Inuyasha! Es preciosa…

- Cuando la vi… me recordó a ti… Pensé que te sentaría muy bien…

- Arigatô Inu-kun…- cogió la tela de las manos de Inuyasha y se recogió el pelo con una cola.

Cuando terminó de ponerse bien el lazo, Inuyasha se acercó a ella. Posó se mano delicadamente en la mejilla y la acarició tiernamente.

- Sabía que te verías hermosa… estás preciosa bajo la luz de los fuegos…

- Inu… ya… sha…- articuló costosamente sorprendida por las palabras.

Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que en el camino, sus labios se encontraron en un beso con el último fuego de la noche, bajo el único cerezo que había florecido.

Después de eso, decidieron darse un último paseo por el festival. Inuyasha le consiguió un pez a Kagome, y con que rapidez lo atrapó que casi no se mojó la red. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron otra vez con Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, que esta vez iban acompañadas por Hoyo…

Kagome temía la reacción de su pareja con su compañero, pero este volvió a sorprenderla.

- Konban wa Higurashi…

- Konban wa Hoyo

- Me alegra saber que ya estás bien…- miró a Inuyasha- ¡oh! Konban wa… Tu cara me suena… ¿tú no estabas una vez en casa de Higurashi? Demo… tu pelo…

- Es cierto Hoyo… tú no conoces a Inuyasha- dijo Eri

- Él es el novio de Kagome- explicó Ayumi

- Así que… su novio… bueno encantado, mi nombre es Hoyo Akitoki

- Yo me llamo Inuyasha "Este es el tipo que siempre andaba detrás de Kagome… como me gustaría darle una paliza por siquiera intentar quitarme a mi Kagome… Demo, mejor me aguanto… esta es la mejor noche de mi vida… porque estoy con Kagome… mejor no la estropeo…" Tú debes de ser su compañero… el que le trae algunas cosas para cuando se enferma…

- Si el mismo… veo que te habló de mí… jeje, y también se la ve feliz a tu lado…

- Bueno… mientras os tenga a vosotros también, ella estará feliz… "Increíble lo que llego a hacer por amor…"

- Entiendo porque Higurashi te quiere tanto… te preocupas más por su felicidad que por la tuya…

- "Inuyasha me ha dejado sorprendida… no ha sido impulsivo, y lo ha hecho por mí…"

- Bueno… mejor nos vamos ya Kagome… que es tarde…

- Hai…

- Higurashi… que seas feliz

- Domo arigatô Hoyo

- Hazla feliz…- se dirigió a Inuyasha

- Tenlo por seguro- y se marcharon los 4 amigos de la miko.

Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon del festival. De camino a casa, Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha…

- Me has sorprendido… creí que al ver a Hoyo, te pelearías con él… tal y como lo haces con Koga…

- Kagome… esta es la mejor noche de toda mi miserable vida… no quería echarla a perder por una pelea con ese… y que como consecuencia, tú te enfadaras conmigo…- pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de la chica, pegándola más a él.

- Inuyasha… ai shiteru…

- Y yo a ti… mi Kagome- le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Llegaron a casa de Kagome y subieron a su habitación sin hacer ruido, pues era bien entrada la noche ya. La joven cogió su pijama y se cambió en el baño. Volvió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la cama.

- Inuyasha… ya no hay necesidad de que duermas así… ven… duérmete conmigo…

- Kagome… demo…- se sonrojó

- Vamos Inuyasha…- le miró con cara suplicante.

No pudo resistirse a esa mirada y accedió. Dejó la espada y se tumbó al lado de ella. Kagome se apegó más a Inuyasha y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

- Arigatô por la mejor noche de mi vida… Inuyasha

- Arigatô a ti Kagome… descansa…- le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, acercándola aún más a él.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero esa noche era diferente a las demás… esa noche sonrió dulcemente mientras dormía junto a su amada…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí el capítulo 4 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si que me demoré mucho… muchísimo esta vez… pero es k no se me venían ideas para continuar el finc… además, ya avisé que se me daba mejor escribir sobre Rurouni Kenshin…

Pero bueno haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerles…

Bien… este si que fue un capítulo romántico… veremos que se me ocurre a continuación…

A ver… nos vemos en el capítulo 5… que quizás se llame… "La última carta de Naraku"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. La última carta de Naraku

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 5. La última carta de Naraku**

A la mañana siguiente los suaves rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana despertaron poco a poco a nuestro muchacho del haori rojo. Con la claridad que entraba por el cristal, Inuyasha volvió a cambiar… su cabello volvió a ser plateado como el brillo de la luna… sus uñas se convirtieron en garras de nuevo y sus orejas volvieron a ser esas orejitas de perro tan graciosas que le hacen ser tan mono.

Se quedó observando, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, como Kagome dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, siendo protegida por el abrazo que sus brazos le proporcionaban.

Se quedó así, mirándola embelesado por su belleza, hasta que ella decidió despertarse. Abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones color chocolate y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de esos profundos iris dorados color de la miel.

- Ohayo Inuyasha…- sonrió dulcemente a su amado hanyon

- Ohayo koishi- y le dio un fugaz beso en los rosados labios de su Kagome.

Permanecieron un rato más tumbados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro. Entonces Inuyasha vio que algo brillaba en el cuello de Kagome, y se percató de lo que era… La Shikon no Tama…

La noche anterior no había dado cuenta de que la perla adornaba su cuello, pues tenía otras cosas en las que pensar… Miró a Kagome y ella le sonrió.

- Creo… que será mejor que volvamos ya…- dijo Inuyasha

- Hai… además Kaede obaa-san me dijo que volviera pronto… para purificar la esfera… y los chicos deben de estar esperándonos…

- Hai… vamos a prepararnos…- el chico se incorporó y la miko lo hizo con él.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama, cogió a Tessaiga y se fue a la cocina por orden de Kagome. La miko del futuro cogió una falda azul, una camiseta rosa y el lazo rosado que le regaló Inuyasha.

Se vistió, preparó la mochila para irse y bajó a la cocina también, para reunirse con Inuyasha. Aunque era muy temprano, la madre de la muchacha ya estaba levantada preparando el desayuno.

Kagome entró en la cocina y ayudó a su mamá a poner la mesa. Tomaron asiento los tres una vez estuvo preparado y se pusieron a desayunar… y por extraño que pareciese, Inuyasha comía pacífica y educadamente…

Entonces la madre de la morena se percató de un detalle en el atuendo de su hija, que no acostumbraba a ver…

- Que lazo más bonito hija… te sienta muy bien…

- Me lo regaló Inuyasha ayer…- ella se sonrojó y a Inuyasha le salió un poco de tinte en las mejillas también

- Tienes muy buen gusto muchacho… el color de Kagome es el rosa…

- Ari… Arigatô gozaimasu…

Después de desayunar, los jóvenes se dirigieron al pozo, la entrada que comunica las dos épocas y saltaron a su interior. El pozo los trasportó al Sengoku en cuestión de segundos…

El servicial hanyon ayudó a su novia a salir del pozo, se cargó la mochila de ella al hombro y cogidos de la mano, ambos se dirigieron a la aldea donde los esperaban.

Iban andando por el sendero del bosque cuando Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome.

- Kagome… esa ropa… te sienta muy bien… Mucho mejor que la ropa de siempre… uniforme se llama ¿no? Demo el kimono de anoche… te hacía ver muy hermosa…

- Arigatô… Inu-kun…- le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Inuyasha giró la cara y acabó siendo uno en los labios.

Ambos jóvenes enamorados, se besaron hasta que la necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse…

- Ai shiteru Kagome…

- Ai shiteru mo Inuyasha…

Prosiguieron su camino hacia la aldea. Cuando estaban en la entrada del pueblo, vieron a Shippo, Kohaku y Rin, quienes estaban jugando con la pelota que Kagome le regaló a Shippo por Navidad.

Los tres niños se percataron de su presencia y se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos para saludarlos.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Inuyasha!!- gritaron los tres a la vez.

Prácticamente se tiraron encima de ellos. Y eso que solo habían estado fuera un día… imagínense una semana…

- Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal lo están pasando?- dijo Kagome

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto!- sonrió ampliamente Kohaku

- Ni yo…- lo apoyó la pequeña Rin

- Bueno… vayamos con los demás…- dijo Inuyasha

- Hai- Kagome cogió su mochila, se la colgó a la espalda y cogió a Shippo en brazos.

Inuyasha alzó a Rin y Kohaku también en brazos. Los dos niños se extrañaron de que pudiera cogerlos a ambos a la vez, pero era un hanyon muy fuerte, así que se dejaron llevar.

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana y entraron. Dentro se encontraban Sesshomaru, sentado tranquilamente recostado sobre la pared (a quien se parecerá??), a Sango intentando ahorcar a Miroku y a la anciana Kaede, quienes al verlos entrar con los niños pusieron caras de sorpresa (O.O, hasta Sesshomaru, pero sin que se le notase demasiado)

- "¡Que tierno! Parecen una familia… Se les ve felices…" Okaeri nasai Inuyasha, Kagome-chan

- Tadaima Sango-chan… .U eh… Sango… puedes soltar ya a Miroku… o seguro que de esta no sale…- al momento la taijiya lo soltó y bajó la cabeza apenada

- Hola muchachos…- saludó Inuyasha poniendo en el suelo a los niños. Seguidamente, volteó a un lado y vio a su hermano- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué tal tu primer día con nosotros?

- No me acostumbro todavía a estar con tanta gente…

- Vamos… verás como acabas sintiéndote a gusto…

Se sentaron todos alrededor del fuego y estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que Sango se percató del lazo que adornaba el cabello de su amiga

- ¡Anda! Que lazo más bonito llevas Kagome… se me hace raro verte con el pelo recogido… como siempre lo llevas suelto… demo te sienta muy bien…

- Eh… ¡Ah! Arigatô Sango-chan… me la regaló Inuyasha- el aludido se sonrojó.

- No pensé que tuvieras tan buen gusto onii-san- dijo Sesshomaru

- Es un regalo muy bonito Inuyasha…- sonrió Rin

- No conocíamos esa faceta tuya de la "amabilidad"… y dime…- de repente cambió su cara a una de libidinoso- ¿ya es oficial? ¿Kagome-sama es oficialmente tu mujer?- ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente

¡¡¡PLAFF!!! ¡¡¡POM!!!

- ¡¡MIROKU!! ¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! Eso es asunto de ellos…- de repente Sango se percata de que todos la están mirando.

Suelta a Miroku (el pobre quedó .) que cayó al suelo y se les quedó mirando confundida.

Todos (menos Sesshomaru, que no sabía por donde iba el tema) se la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos O.O

- Que… ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- Sango-chan… tú… tú… ¡¡tú llamaste a Miroku por su nombre!!- saltó Kagome.

La chica se sonrojó por lo dicho por su amiga.

- Parece ser que nosotros no somos los únicos…- comentó Inuyasha abrazando a su pareja por detrás.

Kagome volteó y le sonrió como al él tanto le gustaba.

- Ejem… ejem…- la anciana llamó la atención de los presentes- siento interrumpirlos chicos… demo será mejor que purifiquemos la perla… sino, los youkais podrían sentir su presencia… y además atraería a los más escondidos… pues la perla tiene una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca de haber estado tanto tiempo en manos de Naraku.

- Kaede-sama tiene razón- dijo el monje incorporándose (con un chichón en la cabeza) y sentándose al lado de la exterminadora.

- Kaede obaa-san, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Primero debemos dirigirnos al Goshimboku.

Se levantaron y pusieron rumbo a aquel árbol místico que tantas cosas les había visto realizar… penas, alegrías, reencuentros, perdonarse…

- Este lugar es sagrado y te dará un poco de su poder- dijo a modo de explicación de porque les había hecho ir allí- ahora Kagome, súbete a esa raíz.

La miko obedeció a la petición de la anciana.

- A continuación pon la perla entre tus manos… cierra los ojos y concentra tu poder en la esfera…

Kagome cerró sus ojos, encerró la perla en sus manos a la altura de su pecho y concentró su poder en esa perla que tantas andanzas les había hecho pasar.

Un resplandor rosado con destellos púrpuras rodeó por completo la figura de la joven. El brillo se iba intensificando cuanto más se concentraba la miko.

Todos los presentes admiraban deslumbrados ese espectáculo, cuando de repente el cielo se cubrió por completo de nubes negras. Un aire enrarecido se propagó por el lugar y la luz que cubría a la chica del futuro cesó.

- ¡¡AH!!- ella se tambaleó perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¡¡KAGOME!!- gritó Inuyasha corriendo alarmado hacia ella, cogiéndola antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Kagome!- gritaron los 3 niños.

- ¡Kagome! ¡¡Kagome despierta!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!- el hanyon estaba histérico- "Kagome… no… no me dejes… ¡¡Kagome!!"- Inuyasha sostenía a Kagome en brazos y no sabía que hacer.

- ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Llevémosla dentro de la cabaña!!- dijo Sango trayendo de vuelta a la razón a Inuyasha.

El grupo se dirigió a la cabaña de madera, menos una persona… Sesshomaru… Quien se quedó examinando un poco más el lugar.

- "Así que este era tu plan por si morías…"- y se marchó tan silenciosamente como había permanecido hasta ahora.

Cuando el taiyoukai llegó a la casa, todos estaban alrededor de Kagome, quien estaba acostada en un futón.

- ¡¡Habla ya obaa-san!! ¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que le ocurre??!!- gruñó el joven de cabellos de luna

- Cálmate Inuyasha… no la pagues conmigo… No sé lo que le ocurre… Solo te puedo decir que lo que sea que le ocurrió… Aprovechó que sus poderes se debilitaron al purificar la Shikon no Tama…

- ¿Qué se puede hacer?- preguntó Sango preocupada por la vida de su amiga

- No lo sé… estoy no lo había visto nunca…

- Ha sido Naraku…- habló por primera vez Sesshomaru desde que estaba ahí.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEE???!!!

- ¡¿Demo que dices onii-chan?!

- Que este era el plan de Naraku… por si cabía la posibilidad de ser derrotado… Fue dejando parte de su esencia demoníaca en la esfera… demo no una esencia cualquiera… Era su esencia de vida… Cuando Kagome estaba purificando la perla… esta salió y se metió en su cuerpo… Seguramente, quería malograr a la chica y seguir teniendo la Shikon no Tama malograda en su poder…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Naraku ha hecho esto para controlar a Kagome?- Inuyasha estaba confuso ante la revelación de su hermano

- En realidad… creo que esa energía la hubiera matado, pues ella seguro que se resistió… demo, parece que el Goshimboku la protegió… Aunque dudo que algo se pueda hacer…- sentenció

Todo quedó en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí llegó el capítulo 5 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Bueno, bueno… ya llegó la tragedia…

Naraku jugó su última carta, como bien dice el título…

Que pasara? Que hará nuestros amigos? Se salvará Kagome? Quedará Inuyasha consumido en la tristeza?

Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 6…

A ver, a ver… como lo titulamos…? Que tal que sea…?

Un rayo de esperanza…

Jeje, nos vemos…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Un rayo de esperanza

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 6. Un rayo de esperanza**

- "Iie… no puede ser cierto… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto? ¿Por qué ahora que había encontrado la felicidad? Iie… no quiero… No quiero volver a estar solo… Onegai Kagome… no me dejes solo… Sin ti… no sé vivir…"- pensaba Inuyasha

Después de que Sesshomaru dijese eso… no se había movido de su lado, y le cogía la mano fuertemente. Shippo, Rin y Kohaku estaban a un lado llorando, la anciana Kaede buscaba en los pergaminos algún remedio, Sango lloraba y Miroku intentaba consolarla… pero en esta ocasión, su mano…

¡¡PLAF!! (pero no muy fuerte)

- "Esta no me ha dolido…"- pensó Miroku y miró extrañado a Sango

- Ya… no tengo… ni fuerzas… para castigarte…- la joven lloraba en el pecho del monje si poder calmarse

- Sesshomaru, ¿no puedes hacer nada?- preguntó suplicante el hermano pequeño al mayor

- Yo solo podría hacer una cosa…- la cara de Inuyasha se iluminó- demo hay una condición… y creo que no te va a gustar…

- ¿Cuál es?

- Para que Tenseiga pueda usar su poder… ella debe estar muerta…- la cara de todos palideció.

- ¡¡Iie!! ¡¡Eso no!! ¿No hay otra solución?

- Me temo que lo que dice Sesshomaru no funcionaría…- interrumpió la anciana

- ¿Por qué? Habla obaa-san…- espetó el taiyoukai de plateado cabello

- Porque a una miko con el poder de Kagome no se la podría revivir usando el poder de Tenseiga… Cuando una miko de alto nivel muere, su alma deja el cuerpo inmediatamente y se reencarna… Y aunque Sesshomaru le diera un alma nueva, la esencia de Naraku seguiría en su cuerpo, puesto que el alma es otra diferente… y acabaría malográndose igual…

No se dijo nada más… todo volvió a quedar en el más absoluto silencio.

La anciana Kaede terminó de mirar en todos los pergaminos, sin hallar resultado alguno. Todo el mundo estaba decaído, no sabía que hacer…

Inuyasha seguía al lado de Kagome, y Shippo estaba sentado en sus piernas, llorando… La pequeña Rin lloraba en los brazos del hermano de nuestro amigo hanyon… No había ni rastro de alegría alguna.

Entonces Miroku recordó algo.

- ¡Oídme! ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Jinengi? A lo mejor alguna de sus hierbas nos ayuda. Según nos contó Kagome-sama, está a dos días de camino andando… así que estará a un día a lomos de Kirara…

- Tienes razón Miroku… Jinengi podría ayudarnos…- por fin a Inuyasha se le notaba la voz con un poco de ánimo

- Miroku y yo iremos a verlo… si salimos ahora podremos volver mañana por la mañana…

- Hai… buena suerte…

Sango, Miroku y Kirara salieron de la cabaña y se pusieron en marcha.

La tarde pasó y llegó la noche…

Inuyasha no se movió del lado de Kagome… no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo…

Sesshomaru, aunque no de el tono, hizo de canguro de los niños para que dejaran descansar a la miko. Los pequeños se acababan de dormir y Sesshomaru también… demasiadas emociones para él… (O.O mi mano se fue sola al escribir esto)

En la cabaña, un hanyon de cabellos como el brillo de la luna, no podía conciliar el sueño… Estar ahí, impotente sin poder hacer nada, lo enfurecía…

De repente Kagome empezó a moverse agitadamente en el futón. Inuyasha se percata de esto y se preocupa por lo que pueda estar pasándole a la mujer que ama. La chica se movía mucho, gemía de dolor, sudaba y tenía muy sonrojadas las mejillas. El chico llevó la mano a su frente.

- ¡Está ardiendo! Vamos Kagome… resiste…- le imploró.

Desesperado, fue a buscar un cubo con agua fría y una toalla. Mojó la tela en el agua, la escurrió y se la puso en la frente para intentar bajar la fiebre.

Así se pasó toda la noche… sin dormir… velando porque su Kagome mejorara…

La mañana se hizo presente… Inuyasha había pasado toda la noche en vela, pero a la miko no le había bajado la temperatura ni un ápice.

La anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru y los niños despertaron. Decidieron desayunar, aunque no tenían mucha hambre… en el caso de Inuyasha… ninguna.

Acababan de terminar, cuando Sango y Miroku entraron en la cabaña, no con muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué noticias traen muchachos?

- Nada buenas Inuyasha- dijo Sango

- Jinengi no tiene ninguna planta que pueda combatir esto… ni tampoco conoce alguna cura- el hanyon al escuchar esto, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con ira redimida

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no merecemos ser felices?- Inuyasha estaba frustrado

- ¿Cómo sigue Kagome?- preguntó Kaede

- Anoche le dio fiebre y todavía no he conseguido bajársela- le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a ocupar su sitio al lado de la chica y cambiándole la toalla.

- A ver… déjame revisarla…

La anciana tocó la frente de Kagome, y le revisó sus constantes (no se ni como lo harán en esa época)

- Está muy caliente… seguro que está luchando contra la esencia… si no le baja… morirá en la noche…

Todo el grupo enmudeció. No podría creer lo que estaban oyendo… Aquella chiquilla que vino cruzando la barrera espacio-tiempo, iba a morir al anochecer…

Eso los afectó mucho… pero al que más, a Inuyasha… Por segunda vez iba a perder a la mujer que amaba… ¿es que acaso estaba destinado a estar solo?

La mañana transcurrió sin más novedades, dando paso a la tarde… A Kagome no le bajaba la fiebre, por más que Inuyasha se esforzara en ello… ya, en la tarde… decidió hacer lo que creyó correcto…

En la cabaña, nadie hablaba… hasta que Inuyasha rompió el hielo…

- ¿Podéis dejarme solo con ella…?- pidió suplicante, con un tono que nunca antes habían escuchado.

Nadie le contradijo, sabían lo mucho que significaba esa chiquilla para él.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos…

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡La perla! Algo entró en mí… esa energía… ¡¡NARAKU!! Maldito…"- pensaba Kagome

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído:

- No quiero separarme de ti… demo sino hay nada que hacer… solo me queda una cosa… Ai shiteru… mi Kagome…

- "¿Inuyasha? Inuyasha… ¿eres tú? Demo… ¿Qué estás diciendo?"- Kagome quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía- "¿Qué pasa? Mi cuerpo no me responde…"

Inuyasha se levantó, desenvainó a Tessaiga, quien estaba colgado del cinturón de su hakama y puso el filo de la trasformada katana apuntando directamente al corazón.

- "¡¡Eso ha sido Tessaiga desenvainándose!! Un momento… ha dicho… 'No quiero separarme de ti… demo sino hay nada que hacer…' ¿No pensará? ¡¡IIE!! ¡¡Tengo que detenerlo!!"- puso todo su empeño en hacer algo, lo que sea… con tal de que su Inuyasha no lo hiciera.

El hanyon estaba a punto de asestarse un golpe mortal cuando…

- I… Inu… ya… yasha…- habló entrecortadamente la miko.

Kagome jadeaba sin abrir los ojos. Intentaba impedir que su amado hiciera una locura.

Inuyasha, ante esto, soltó la espada, quien volvió a ser una katana oxidada, herencia de su padre; y se acercó a la joven. Kagome levantó levemente su brazo.

- Inu… yasha… iie… no lo… no lo hagas…- dicho esto, el brazo cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha se alarmó por eso, pero al notar su respiración aún presente, supo que solo se había desmayado.

De repente, un ruido captó la atención de sus sensibles orejas. Era algo que rodaba por el suelo… El hanyon de plateados cabellos llevó su vista al suelo y su rostro se iluminó de esperanza, a la vez que sus ojos dorados se nublaban por las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

- Pues claro… ¿Cómo fui tan baka? ¡¡LA SHIKON NO TAMA!!- cogió del suelo la perla rosada y se la guardó en el haori.

A continuación cogió cuidadosamente a Kagome en brazos y salió de la cabaña.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y salió el capítulo 6 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Bueno, puse un poco de luz en la oscuridad que dejó el anterior capítulo…

Y mira que me salió corto este… jeje

Bueno, que les pareció?? Que tal me quedó?? Denme su opinión.

Agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han leído mi finc.

A ver, a ver… nos veremos en el capítulo 7 "Un deseo hecho por amor" de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Vaya… se me quedó redundante la frase… jeje

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	7. Un deseo hecho por amor

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 7. Un deseo hecho por amor**

Cuando salió de la cabaña, Inuyasha podía ver un bonito atardecer que iba dando paso a la noche.

Los muchachos estaban alrededor de una hoguera, cabizbajos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna... No se dieron cuenta de que una figura salió de la cabaña y abandonaba el lugar…

Inuyasha se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el Goshimboku con Kagome en brazos. Una vez allí, recostó con cuidado a la chica en el gran y robusto tronco del árbol. Él se separó y se puso mirando de frente al imponente árbol.

Ya era de noche, el cualquier momento saldrían las estrellas…

El hanyon sacó la perla de su haori y la alzó sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡¡¡SHIKON NO TAMA, ESCUCHA MI DESEO!!! Onegai… onegai… te pido… te pido… ¡¡¡TE PIDO QUE ELLA SE SALVE!!!- un resplandor rosado y púrpura cubrió el lugar.

Inuyasha quedó cegado por un momento, pero cuando el resplandor le dejo ver de nuevo… Se sorprendió de sobremanera por lo que vio…

Kagome seguía apoyada en el árbol, pero un brillo rosado la cubría y encima de ella se vislumbraban tres objetos…

El primero de ellos habló…

- Inuyasha… hanyon hijo de Inutaisho, guardián del oeste… e Izayoi, una humana… Tu deseo ha sido escuchado…- habló el primero, quien tenía forma de estrella

- Qui… ¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó confundido

- Yo soy la estrella del festival… con la cual hicisteis realidad la antigua leyenda…

- Yo soy el lazo que le regalaste…

- Y yo soy la Shikon no Tama…

- Tú deseo será concedido…- dijeron los tres objetos a la vez- demo para ello… solo hay una solución…

- ¿Cuál? Haré lo que sea… si ella se salva…- dirigió su vista tiernamente hacia la miko desmayada

- Tranquilo… tú solo tendrás que aceptarla… aunque viendo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora… no creo que haya ningún problema…

- ¿Cuál es la única solución?- preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta

El objeto brillante con forma de estrella se adelantó un poco a los otros…

- Primero… yo soy la primera estrella de la noche… y si alguien que tenga plena fe en las leyendas, realiza la antigua tradición del festival de las estrellas… Está destinado a que su amor dure para siempre… en este caso… el vuestro…

Ahora, se adelantó la tela rosada, también con un brillo cubriéndola…

- Segundo… cuando me regalaste a ella… deseaste que fuera feliz… Yo tengo el poder de conceder ese deseo… pues los sentimientos que depositaste en mí al regalarme eran tan fuertes… que volviste a activar mi antiguo y ancestral poder… dormido en mi interior…

Y por último, se adelantó esa esfera que tantos problemas les había acarreado…

- Tercero… al purificarme, ella me liberó del mal en el que ese demonio me había sumido… Yo pensé que tú me usarías para tu beneficio… demo me usaste con un fin benigno… así que me purificaré y desapareceré de este mundo… después de cumplir tu deseo… Tu deseo es salvar a la mujer que amas… y así será…

Los tres objetos volvieron a su lugar inicial encima de Kagome y comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos…

- Uniendo nuestros poderes… tu deseo se concederá… Ella contigo siempre estará… y como hanyon te acompañará… puesto que esta esencia maligna… a vuestra raza no afectará…- fue lo último que escuchó Inuyasha antes de que el resplandor volviera a cegarle la visión

Cuando la luz cesó, el chico de cabellos plateados parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Finalmente consiguió enfocar bien la vista y pudo ver a Kagome que bajaba lentamente del cielo, después de haber estado levitando por un corto periodo de tiempo. Inuyasha se adelantó y la cogió en brazos antes de que callese al suelo. Entonces se percató…

En la cabeza de Kagome había dos graciosas orejitas iguales a las suyas, pero en el color de sus cabellos, el cual también estaba más largo y tenía garras como él. Un hanyon…

Repentinamente, otro resplandor los envolvió a los dos…

- Tu deseo se ha visto cumplido… ahora nosotros nos vamos… Se feliz… Inuyasha… hijo de Inutaisho e Izayoi…- el hanyon miró al cielo para ver como las tres luces se perdían en él y las estrellas comenzaban a salir

A continuación dirigió su vista hacia Kagome, observándola con infinita ternura… Pero extrañamente, el brillo que los cubría no desapareció…

- Por último… os voy a dar un poder…

- ¿Quién habla?- preguntó el chico mirando hacia todas direcciones

- Soy el espíritu del Goshimboku… Os concedo el poder de seguir viajando entre las dos épocas… Puesto que con la destrucción de la Shikon no Tama, ya no se puede… Demo vuestra historia es noble… así vosotros y la familia que forméis juntos podrá cruzar la barrera espacio-tiempo…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos atravesar el pozo?

- Hai… demo tendréis que esperar… este poder requiere su tiempo para florecer… Cuatro años es el tiempo que tendréis que aguardar para volver a atravesar ese pozo… demo no permanezcáis mucho tiempo en el otro lado… puesto que ahora… ambos pertenecéis a este tiempo…

- Arigatô gozaimasu espíritu del Goshimboku- agradeció de todo corazón el hanyon

- Cuando atravieses la barrera que rodea este lugar, el brillo que os cubre desaparecerá de los miembros de tu familia… y recuerda… en este lugar siempre estaréis protegidos…

- Lo recordaré…

Y se dejó de escuchar la grave voz de ese espíritu…

Inuyasha se dirigió a la salida del lugar, donde pudo comprobar que efectivamente había cruzado una barrera sin darse cuenta al entrar… y también vio, al otro lado de esta, a todos sus compañeros que estaban esperando, puesto que la barrera no les había dejado entrar. En cuanto que cruzó la barrera de color celeste, esta desapareció y el brillo que los cubría a él y a Kagome fue desapareciendo poco a poco… Pero mientras esto ocurría, Inuyasha se percató de que el mismo brillo también cubría a Shippo y desaparecía lentamente… sonrió…

- Enano…- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño kitsune- ven acá y súbete a mi hombro- el pequeño obedeció sin rechistar y entonces pudo ver…

- Inuyasha… ¿demo como…? Kagome es… ella está…- Shippo estaba entre sorprendido y confuso por lo que veía

- Onii-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? De repente vimos un resplandor y sentimos un gran poder… Quisimos acercarnos, demos la barrera nos lo impidió…

- Utilicé la esfera… le pedí que la salvara… y recibí mucho más que eso…

- Inuyasha… ¿Kagome se va a poner bien?- preguntó tímida Rin

- Hai… solo está dormida…- le tocó la frente- parece que ya le bajó la fiebre

- Me alegro…- la pequeña al mirar a la miko, se percató de las orejas que adornaban su cabeza- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué Kagome tiene unas orejas iguales a las tuyas ahora?

Todos se acercaron intrigados por la revelación de la niña y cuando vieron que la pequeña había dicho la verdad, se sorprendieron increíblemente por lo que vieron.

- "Iie… No puedo creerlo… Kagome… Kagome-chan… ¡¡es una hanyon!!"- se sorprendió en sus pensamientos la taijiya- Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido allí?

- Mejor vayamos dentro de la cabaña… así Kagome podrá descansar…- luego dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño que estaba subido en su hombro- Shippo, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

El grupo se encaminó hacia la cabaña, todos confusos, pues aún no obtenían respuestas. Allí, Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en el futón y se sentó a su lado con Shippo entre sus piernas.

- Bien… habla Inuyasha… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió dentro de la barrera?- preguntó el monje de túnica morada.

El hanyon les contó con calma y todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho que recuperara a lo que más quería en este mundo.

- Vamos a ver… así que fue el amor que se tenían el que la salvó… Vaya Inuyasha… ¿Quién te reconoce? Y tú que decías no sentir nada por Kagome-sama… demo… ¿no pasó nada más?- ¿quien sino Miroku iba a poder hacer un comentario como ese?

Pero entonces…

¡¡¡PAM!!! ¡¡¡POM!!! ¡¡¡PLAFF!!! ¡¡¡TOM!!! (monje medio muerto rodando por el suelo)

- ¡¡Maldito Miroku!! ¡¡Houshi depravado!! ¡¿Es que ni en un momento como este puedes dejar de pensar en esas cosas?!- una enfurecida Sango acababa de darle su merecido a cierto monje pervertido que todos conocemos muy bien- continúa Inuyasha

- Así que… aún sin la Shikon no Tama… gracias al poder del Goshimboku, dentro de cuatro años podremos volver a cruzar el pozo… demo solo la familia que formemos juntos lo podrá hacer… y esta es tu sorpresa Shippo…- el pequeño kitsune reaccionó ante su nombramiento

- ¿Qué es Inuyasha?

- ¿Sabes por que tenías el mismo brillo que Kagome y yo rodeándote?

- Iie, ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso significa que tú también puedes cruzar el pozo…

- ¡Eh! ¡De verdad!- la cara del niño pelirrojo se iluminó por completo

- Hai… y eso da a entender que tú nos has adoptado a Kagome y a mí como tus padres… por eso también se te concede este poder…

- Inu… yasha…- Shippo se abrazó al hanyon

- Enano…- el chico de cabellos plateados le correspondió al abrazo.- "Ahora tengo una familia… mi pequeña familia…"

Los restantes del grupo admiraban esa escena enternecidos…

- "Al fin todo ha acabado bien…"- pensaba la anciana dueña de la casa sonriendo

- "Ahora podrás ser feliz… onii-chan…"- Sesshomaru sonrió de verdad por primera vez

Era bien entrada la noche, y ya todos estaban dormidos. Rin en brazos de Sesshomaru, Kohaku dormía con su hermana Sango y Miroku estaba a su lado, Kaede se quedó en casa de una de las chicas que la ayudaba, Shippo dormía acurrucado en el regazo del hanyon, Kagome seguía descansando apaciblemente en el futón, igual que desde que había llegado, e Inuyasha simplemente no dormía. Quería estar despierto para que lo primero que viera Kagome al despertar, fuera a él…

El amanecer fue haciendo acto de presencia… La mañana se presentaba fresca y luminosa… Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron a entrar por la ventana, y le dieron a Kagome en los ojos.

- "¿Dónde estoy? Ah… mi cabeza… ¡un momento! Ya me acuerdo… ¡¡INUYASHA!!- abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con dos orbes doradas que la miraban fijamente- I… nu… ya… sha…- pronunció costosamente- "Arigatô a Kami-sama que no lo hizo…"

- ¡¡Kagome estás despierta!!- de repente algo se revolvió en la piernas del hanyon.

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia las piernas de su amado y descubrió al pequeño Shippo moviéndose un poco debido al grito producido por Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que vayamos fuera- dicho esto y con mucha habilidad y cuidado, se levantó sin despertar a Shippo, lo puso en el futón de Kagome y la cogió a ella en brazos

Salieron fuera de la cabaña y se dirigieron al claro donde se encontraba el Goshimboku.

Inuyasha se recostó en el tronco y acomodó a Kagome entre sus piernas.

- Inuyasha… me alegro de ver que no lo hiciste…- le sonrió la miko- no se que hubiera hecho si hubieses muerto… demo… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Me siento rara…

El chico la abrazó más fuerte aún y le contó todo lo ocurrido con mucha calma.

- y eso fue lo que pasó… te sientes rara, porque tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando al de un hanyon… y también dentro de cuatro años podremos volver a cruzar el pozo… y Shippo también… porque ahora somos sus padres…- la chica sonrió

Luego se miró las manos y pudo apreciar sus garras. Elevó su mano hacia donde debía de estar su oreja izquierda, pero ahí no había nada, solo un mechó de su negro cabello. La levantó un poco más y notó algo raro, pero a la vez familiar… Lo acarició suavemente y entonces supo lo que era… ¡Una oreja de perro! ¡¡Ella se había convertido en el igual de Inuyasha!!

Se abrazó fuertemente a él.

- Soy muy feliz… ahora podré estar siempre contigo… Si hubiera tenido que pedir un deseo… sin duda hubiera sido este… Ai shiteru…

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron así durante un rato… disfrutando de ese gesto lleno de sentimientos.

Momentos después, Inuyasha la separó lentamente, quedando los dos mirándose a los ojos. El hanyon se disponía a hacer algo que debió haber hecho el día que se le declaró.

- Ai shiteru… mi Kagome… Me hubiera muerto sino hubiera podido salvarte… (pues casi se mata ¬¬) No se… no puedo… ni quiero vivir sin ti…- la miko del tiempo estaba conmovida por las palabras de su hanyon- "Estoy nervioso… no dudo de nuestro amor… demo no se si será muy pronto… Demo sino lo hago, si que me voy a morir… no soportaría que le volviese a ocurrir algo… No la pienso perder…"- discutía internamente el chico- Kagome… yo… yo… esto… yo quisiera… quisiera que…

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

- Yo… yo… yo quiero… quiero que… Quieroqueseasmimujer (quiero que seas mi mujer)- soltó todo rápido, pero ahora, Kagome poseía un agudizado oído y lo escuchó claramente

- ¿Oí bien Inuyasha? ¿En serio?

- Si oíste lo que creo que oíste… hai…- un tenue color carmín adornó sus mejillas

- ¡¡Por supuesto que quiero!! ¡¡¡AI SHITERU INUYASHA!!!

- Ai shiteru… Kagome…- el peliplateado llevó su mano a la mejilla de la joven y la fue acercando lentamente a él

Poco a poco, se va disminuyendo el espacio que los separa… sus ojos se cierran por el momento… y sus labios se encuentran, juntándose para formar un dulce y emotivo beso… sellando así su compromiso… para toda la eternidad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin, el capítulo 7 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Y por fin se acabaron los problemas… o quizás solo comienzan? Jeje, que no…

Bueno, que tal quedó este capi? Espero que se haya entendido todo… puesto que he tenido que investigar mucho… pues esa leyenda que se cuenta aquí… la del festival… es verdad… y que les parece eso de adoptar a Shippo? Jeje… a mi me gusta la idea…

Agradecimientos a **Lorena**, **little kagome** y **clavi.cs** por sus review… y a todos aquellos que hayan leído mi finc.

Bien, bien… será este el último capítulo? Aquí acaba la cosa? No se sabe…

Nos veremos en el capítulo 8… si es que hay…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	8. Regalos y reecuentros

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 8. Regalos y reencuentros**

4 años después…

Y así el tiempo pasó…

Era una mañana radiante de verano… A los pies de ese gran árbol llamado Goshimboku, que se alza en el claro más luminoso de todo el bosque, se pueden distinguir a 9 niños que juegan animadamente.

Tres de ellos se distinguen los mayores, y por lo tanto los que están al cargo de los seis restantes. Y hablando de estos seis… es un grupo compuesto por dos youkais lobos, dos humanos iniciados en el oficio de exterminadores de youkais y dos inu hanyon…

Se encontraban jugando a un juego tradicional, el pillar, cuando se escucha una voz de fondo.

- ¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Cachorros venga aquí!!- ¿Quién no reconocería esa voz?

- ¡¡Ya vamos Inuyasha!!- contestó un ya adolescente Kohaku, con su correspondiente uniforme de exterminador

Dichas estas palabras, se giró hacia sus dos amigos, tan crecidos en estos años como él…

- Bueno… habrá que volver…- dijo la, ya no tan pequeña Rin, pues contaba con 13 años, y era una mujercita muy bella

- Niños… nos llaman… Se acabó el juego por hoy- habló Shippo, todo un youkai kitsune digno de alabanza, y su pelito ahora iba recogido en una cola.

Los pequeños pararon de jugar antes la llamada de sus cuidadores y se acercaron a ellos.

- Jo… ¿ya nos tenemos que ir Shippo nii-chan?- se quejó un hanyon de pelo plateado y ojos dorados como su padre, y con esas graciosas orejitas adornando su cabeza, que parecía tener la edad de 4 años.

- Hai… Shippo itoko-chan… vamos a jugar un poco más…- le hablaba a su primo mayor un youkai lobo de pelo marrón con tonos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas, con la tierna de edad de 4 años.

Los dos pequeños empezaron a saltar y correr alrededor del kitsune de unos 13 años, volviéndolo loco.

- ¡¡Inutaisho!! ¡¡Shaoran!! Paren de una vez… Saben que hoy no puede ser…- los regañó el pelirrojo

Los niños pararon de correr por la voz que puso Shippo, pues sabían que no debían hacerlo enfadar. Se pusieron enfrente de él, Inutaisho con las orejitas hacia abajo y Shaoran dejando de mover su cola.

- De acuerdo- dijeron resignados y se cogieron de la mano del mayor.

- Demo Kohaku oji-san- replicó un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vestido con un traje igual a Kohaku, también de la misma edad que los anteriores

- Nosotros queremos seguir jugando un poco más… anda Kohaku oji-san…- insistió una niña de pelo negro, pero corto y ojos azules también como su hermano… aunque ella era más pequeña, tenía 3 años.

- Hikaru, Koharu… no podemos… Además, okaa-chan se va a enfadar…

- Está bien…- desistieron los dos y se cogieron de las manos de su tío.

- Vamos Rin oba-san… quedémonos- pidió una inu hanyon de cabello azabache como la noche y ojos también dorados, al parecer, ambos hermanos los heredaron de su padre, al igual que esas lindas orejitas que tiene sobre su cabeza.

- Venga Rin oba-san… vamos a jugar todos juntos…- dijo una insistente youkai lobo, también de 4 años, con el pelo negro, al contrario que su hermano y los ojos verde esmeralda.

- No insistan Izayoi, Sakura… no puede ser… y será mejor que volvamos ya… No quisiera ver a Inuyasha enfurecido…- las niñas cogieron las manos a su tía y los 9 se marcharon del claro hacia la aldea.

Al llegar allí, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Sango y Miroku los estaban esperando en la entrada.

- ¡¡Tou-chan!! ¡¡Kaa-chan!!- dijeron Shaoran y Sakura corriendo a abrazar a Koga y Ayame, quienes los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Miroku!- dijo Kohaku, quien tuvo que empezar a correr porque sus sobrinos le tiraban arrastrándole detrás de ellos

- ¡¡Tou-chan!! ¡¡Kaa-chan!!- gritaron Hikaru y Koharu, quienes casi consiguen tirar a su tío al llegar junto a Sango y Miroku, que rieron por la cómica escena.

Shippo con Inutaisho de la mano y Rin con Izayoi se acercaron a cierto hanyon de ropajes escarlatas, cabellos plateados, ojos dorados que habían heredado sus retoños y una cálida sonrisa que con el paso de los años, se había convertido en lo más normal para él… Inuyasha

- Venga cachorros, que hay que prepararse… Vamos a casa con okaa-san que nos estará esperando…

- Hai tou-chan- dijeron los niños

- Rin… Sesshomaru te está esperando en casa…- le informó a la jovencita

- De acuerdo… Arigatô Inuyasha y suerte…- le deseó y se alejó en dirección a una de las casas que había a las afueras de la aldea.

- Venga cachorros… despídanse que nos vamos…

- Matta-ne oji-san, matta-ne itoko-chan- se despidieron con la mano los gemelos de doradas orbes

- Kohaku, cuando vuelva seguiremos con el entrenamiento- dijo Shippo

- Buena suerte- desearon todos sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de batalla y cada cual se fue por un camino.

Inuyasha y sus tres hijos se dirigieron a su hogar… una cabaña construida cerca del Goshimboku, por lo que ese árbol significaba para él y para su esposa.

Antes de entrar, el hanyon les pidió a sus hijos que ellos entraran primero y así lo hicieron… No solían replicarle a su padre…

Los tres infantes entraron en la cabaña de madera y allí estaba su madre… Una mujer, bueno mujer, una hanyon de largo cabello del color de la noche y ojos chocolates muy hermosos… que estaba sentada junto a dos pequeños futones, donde sus hermanitos… de menos de un años de vida empezaban a gatear…

- Tadaima kaa-chan- ante la llamada, la mujer movió un poco sus orejitas cubiertas de cabello azabache

- Okaeri nasai- les sonrió y se extrañó de algo que echaba en falta- e Inuyasha, ¿Dónde esta?

- Tou-chan dijo que entráramos primero- explicó su hijo mayor, Shippo

- Bien… Inutaisho, Izayoi- dirigió su mirada hacia ellos- meted lo que os vayáis a llevar en mi mochila amarilla

- Hai kaa-chan- los niños se fueron a su cuarto y empezaron a rebuscar las cosas que querían llevarse.

- Shippo, ¿puedes coger a Inutaiyou y a Inutsuki mientras recojo la casa?- preguntó Kagome a su kitsune

- Claro kaa-chan- sonrió el pelirrojo.

Se acercó a los pequeños hanyons. Inutaiyou tenía el pelo azabache de su madre, pero poseía unas mechas plateadas, signo de quien era su padre y las puntas de sus orejitas de hanyon también lo eran. Inutsuki, en cambio, tenía el cabello plateado con mechas azabaches y las puntas de sus orejas también en negro… parecían el ying y el yang… Y poseían unos ojitos achocolatados heredados de su madre, pero eran clareados… debido al tono del sol que poseía su padre en los iris… Una perfecta combinación de ambos reflejada en dos criaturitas…

- Venga pequeños… aupa- y cogió a los dos bebes, quienes se acurrucaron en los brazos de su hermano.

Kagome terminó de recoger la casa, y sus dos hijos habían empaquetado sus cosas. La mujer estaba cogiendo a los pequeños en brazos cuando Inuyasha entró en la casa.

- Siento el retraso, tadaima

- ¿Dónde te habías metido anata?- preguntó Kagome a su esposo

- Fui a recoger una cosa para vosotros

- ¡¿Un regalo?! ¡¿Qué es tou-chan?!- exclamaron saltando los pequeños de 4 años alrededor de su padre

- ¡Ey! Paren cachorros…- los niños pararon- pedí que me hicieron esto para mi familia- explicó a la vez que enseñaba un traje igual al suyo, pero en color rosa- tuve que cazar muchas Inezumi (ratas ígneas), demo con esta tela estarán protegidos… Este es para ti koishi- se lo extendió a Kagome

- ¡Oh! Es precioso… arigatô Inuyasha… Me lo pondré ahora mismo…- lo cogió- Niños, cuiden de los pequeños- dejó a los bebes hanyon en los futones que había en el suelo y se dirigió a su habitación

- Inutaisho… para ti está este… de color morado como a ti te gusta- lo sacó y se lo dio a su hijo- anda, ve y póntelo

- Hai tou-chan… arigatô gozaimasu- y se fue a su cuarto

- Izayoi, a ti te lo mande hacer azul… se que te gusta mucho este color… como a tu obaa-san- le entregó a su hija el traje del que hablaba- ve a ponértelo para que te lo pueda ver…

- Hai tou-chan… domo arigatô gozaimasu…- la niña se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejillas. Acto seguido se fue a su cuarto

- Para ti Shippo- se dirigió a su hijo mayor- pensé que esté color te iría bien…- le dio al kitsune un traje igual, en color naranja- ve y cámbiate… quiero ver como te queda…

- Hai tou-san… Arigatô- se marchó a su cuarto

Seguidamente, Kagome entró a la habitación vestida con un traje exacto al de Inuyasha pero en color rosa. Se veía muy guapa…

- "Sabía que se vería muy linda… y le hace resaltar sus orejitas y sus ojos…" Koishi… te hace ver muy hermosa…- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

- Arigatô anata…- se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios…

El hanyon se permitió el lujo de saborear la boca de su mujer… sabía exquisita… y era solo suya… egoístamente suya…

Se tuvieron que separar al término del aire, pero se quedaron un momento observándose a los ojos… les encantaba perderse en la mirada del otro…

- Y para los cachorritos…- buscó en su haori algo… dos trajes iguales a los anteriores, pero en otros colores y mas pequeños- Inutaiyou lo tendrá verde… e Inutsuki plateado, que creo que le sentará muy bien…

- Oh… son muy lindos Inuyasha… cambiémosles de ropa… así iremos todos a juego… además… Así todos nos reconocerán como tu familia…- Kagome le dedicó a su esposo una sonrisa, que le dio un vuelco al corazón a este.

Acto seguido cada uno cogió a uno de los hanyon y los cambiaron de ropa. Inuyasha tenía razón, Inutsuki estaba muy mona con ese color, además combinaba con su cabello.

Una vez ya los pequeños tenían sus trajes nuevos, empezaron a reir animadamente y se abrazaron a sus padres.

Entonces entraron los tres niños que faltaban para tener a la familia al completo reunida en la habitación principal. Venían ya cambiados con sus nuevos atuendos. Estaban muy monos todos vestidos iguales.

- ¿Cómo nos vemos?- preguntó Izayoi

- Se ven muy bien cachorros, tal y como yo me imaginaba…- el padre les sonrió a sus hijos.

- Están muy lindos hijos- les dijo su madre.

Los niños sonrieron… y eso era todo lo que necesitaban Inuyasha y Kagome para sentirse completos… la felicidad de sus hijos… ellos eran su mundo…

- Bien cachorros, acérquense… tengo algo importante para vosotros…- llamó la atención el cabeza de familia- Inutaiyou, ahora te toca estar un ratito con mamá… - el pequeño cachorrito sonrió a Inuyasha y dejó que su madre lo cargara.

Shippo y los dos gemelos se adelantaron, quedando frente a frente con su padre. Inuyasha se dirigió a la pared cercana a la puerta y cogió algo de allí.

- Shippo… adelántate…- el kitsune lo hizo.

El hanyon de platinos cabellos se volteó y en sus manos sostenía una espada igual a Tessaiga, pero esta tenía la vaina en color amarilla.

- Esta katana se llama Colmillo del Trueno Sagrado… La mandé hacer a partir de uno de mis colmillos… Es un obsequio por completar tu entrenamiento… y también para que protejas a tus seres queridos con ella… Cuídala bien…- la puso en las manos de Shippo.

- Otou-sama…- el pobre se quedó sin habla

- Inutaisho, Izayoi… acérquense…- les dijo a sus otros dos hijos.

- Hai tou-chan…- los gemelos se adelantaron hasta la altura de su hermano mayor.

Inuyasha volvió a ir a la pared de antes, y cuando volteó, tenía otras dos espadas en la mano, las cuales entregó a sus hijos.

- A Inutaiyou le entrego a Colmillo del Cielo Sagrado- le niño tenía en sus manos una espada igual a la anterior, pero con la vaina blanca- y a Izayoi le entrego… a Colmillo de la Tierra Sagrada- su hija de cabellos morenos tenía en las manos una katana como las otras, pero con la funda marrón- ambas están hechas con otro de mis colmillos… Y si están las dos juntas se complementan y la protección que os darán será más fuerte… Cuando volvamos… empezaréis un entrenamiento junto con vuestros primos para dominar las técnicas… Así que, cuidadlas bien…

- Tou-san…- los hanyon estaban igual que Shippo… boquiabiertos…

Los tres se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia su padre.

- Domo arigatô gozaimasu otou-san.

Se colgaron las espadas igual a como lo hacía su padre y se permitieron verse a si mismos orgullosos de que su padre les considerase unos grandes luchadores. Kagome observaba esa escena con una sonrisa en los labios… sus pequeño ya eran mayores… Hacía cuatro años que recibió la gran noticia de que venían esos dos angelitos… y ahora sentía que se alejaban un poco de ella… pero aún así estaba orgullosa…

Decidió acercarse a ellos con sus otros dos amores en los brazos.

- Inuyasha…- el aludido levantó la vista y le sonrió a su esposa.

Se acercó a ella y posó una mano en la cabeza de cada uno de los pequeños de la familia, revolviéndoles un poco su cabello, ya larguito de por sí.

Los pequeños llevaron sus ojitos canelas a su padre.

- Cachorros, vosotros todavía sois muy pequeños… pero también mandé hacer una katana para cada uno…- y por tercera vez se dirigió a la pared de la puerta y volvió con otras dos espadas- Inutaiyou será portador de Colmillo del Fuego Sagrado- les enseñó a todos otra espada idéntica a las anteriores pero resguardada en una vaina roja- e Inutsuki portará a Colmillo del Agua Sagrada- otra espada como las cuatro restantes, pero enfundada en una vaina azul.

Los pequeños miraron las espadas que serían su legado y luego a su padre.

- … da… o… to… tou… tou…-chan… tou-chan…- dijo Inutaiyou

- … ga… do… to… tou…-chan… tou-chan…- dijo Inutsuki

Todos quedaron alucinados con lo que acababan de escuchar… rodearon a los pequeños con miradas de asombro. Inuyasha dejó las espadas a un lado y alzó a Inutaiyou en brazos por la ilusión.

- ¡¡Pequeño ya hablas!!- dijo un emocionado Inuyasha

- ¡¡Has dicho tus primeras palabras pequeña!!- Kagome emocionada también, elevó a Inutsuki al aire

- ¡Mirad onii-chan! ¡Inutaiyou e Inutsuki ya saben hablar!- exclamó Izayoi

- Jeje… parece que son lo contrario a vosotros…- comentó Shippo- vuestra primera palabra fue kaa-chan…

Los padres bajaron a sus hijos de los cielos, y decidieron que ya era momento de partir.

- Bueno… creo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde…- dijo la madre

- Si, tienes razón…- corroboró su esposo

Cogieron sus cosas, previamente preparadas para la ocasión y se dirigieron al pozo. Una vez allí, saltaron y lo cruzaron. Kagome llevaba a Inutsuki en brazos, Inuyasha a Inutaiyou y la mochila con el equipaje colgada a la espalda, mientras que Shippo llevaba a sus dos hermanos, Inutaisho e Izayoi de la mano agarrados bien fuertes.

Llegaron a la otra época y se encontraban en el fondo del pozo… cuantos recuerdos…

Salieron del viejo pozo dando un salto, pues como hanyons y youkai que eran, no suponía ningún trabajo, y luego se dirigieron a la puerta de la pagoda donde se ocultaba dicha entrada al mundo al que pertenecían, saliendo así al exterior.

Nada había cambiado… todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban… El Goshimboku… las escaleras… la entrada… la casa… pareciera que no hubiese pasado el tiempo…

Shippo, Inutaisho e Izayoi estaban sorprendidos, puesto que era la primera vez que venían…

- ¡¡Uau!! ¡¡Esta es tu casa kaa-chan!!- dijo Shippo

- ¡Que grande!- se impresión el peliplateado

- Se parécela templo al que fuimos con Miroku oji-san- dijo la morena de dorados ojos.

- Parece que no haya pasado el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo nostálgica Kagome

- Tienes razón koishi

- Vayamos dentro… tengo ganas de ver a mi okaa-san…

Nuestra familia se dirigió a la puerta de la casa que había en el templo y entró.

- ¡¡Kaa-chan!! ¡¡Sota nii-chan!! ¡¡Ojii-san!! Soy yo… tadaima…- dijo Kagome desde el recibidor.

Desde dentro de la casa se escucharon unos pasos acelerados de alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos. Los pasos cesan y dejan aparecer a un muchacho castaño, un adolescente de unos 14 años… Sota Higurashi se dejó ver en la entrada, mucho más grande y cambiado de lo que Inuyasha y Kagome recordaban.

- ¡¡Onee-chan!! ¡¡Volviste!! Que alegría que…- pero calló en seco.

Se quedó mirando a su hermana mayor con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Como has crecido Sota… estás casi tan grande como Shippo…

- O… O… Onee… Onee-chan…- seguía estando demasiado alucinado como para vocalizar bien- "tiene… tiene… ¡¡mi onee-chan tiene orejas de perro!!"

- Que pasa Sota… ¿es que acaso Buyo te comió la lengua?- rió Inuyasha

- ¿Están kaa-chan y ojii-san?

- Ha… Hai… en… en… la… cocina…- articuló con la misma vida el muchacho castaño y los guió hasta la cocina.

Los 5 recién llegados entraron en la cocina, precedidos de Sota. Allí estaban la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome sentados a la mesa, los cuales, al ver a las personas que acababan de entrar, se quedaron tan sorprendidos o más que Sota.

- Kaa-chan… ojii-san…- dijo pausadamente Kagome

- Kagome… hija… ¡has vuelto! ¡has vuelto!- se emocionó la señora Higurashi- ha pasado mucho tiempo… la última vez… la última vez…- de pronto se puso a llorar.

La hanyon se alarmó, pues no le gustaba ver llorar a su madre.

- Oh kaa-chan… kaa-chan no llores…

- Kagome… que bueno que hayas vuelto…- el abuelo también lloraba a mares. (¬¬)

- Demo… demo… onee-cha… como… como es… ¡¿Cómo es que tienes orejas iguales a las de Inuyasha nii-chan?!- preguntó Sota al fin la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos.

- Es una larga historia onii-chan…

Y así, se sentaron en el salón y se dispusieron a contarles todo lo sucedido esos 4 años…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí llega el capítulo 8 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Gomen por el retraso, pero he tenido mucho lío…

Comienza de nuevo la escuela de música y he tenido que prepararme… y también los libros del instituto… y las demás clases…

Que se me vino el tiempo encima…

Bueno, espero el retraso haya valido la pena y les guste el capítulo…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… que se llamará…

Capítulo 9 "En familia" de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	9. En familia

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 9. En familia**

- Y por eso no hemos podido volver hasta hoy…- terminó de contar Kagome

- Ahora lo entiendo… por eso no habéis podido volver y tú tienes orejas de perro como Inuyasha…- entendió Sota.

- Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados al no saber nada de vosotros… demo veo que todo os ha ido bien…- dijo la madre de la chica percatándose de las alianzas de ambos…

- Hai…- asintieron ambos y se miraron tiernamente

Se habían casado también por la tradición humana a petición de Kagome, pues por los demonios, estaban casados desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente… no entremos en detalles… ellos tienen derecho a su intimidad…

- Demo aún no nos han presentado a estos niños tan monos y educados…- habló la señora Higurashi

Los 3 niños prestaron atención, puesto que estaban hablando de ellos y los pequeños se revolvieron en brazos de sus padres.

- Cierto… niños saluden cuando los mencione- sus hijos asintieron- el mayor es Shippo, un youkai kitsune… por su aspecto podría pasar por un niño de 13 años…

- Hajimemashite- se reverenció- kaa-chan habla muy bien de usted…

- Vamos, déjate de formalidades… que soy tu obaa-san- sonrió la señora

A Shippo se le iluminó la cara, viéndose aceptado.

- Niños levántense…- los gemelos así lo hicieron- ellos son Inutaisho e Izayoi- señaló a cada uno de ellos- en honor a los padres de Inuyasha- se volteó para sonreí a su esposo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

- Hajimemashite obaa-san- hicieron reverencia también en señal de respeto

- Son muy educados… han salido a sus padres… (me parece que se me pasó la imaginación… u.uU) Por lo que se aprecia deben de tener 4 años…

- Hai… demo yo soy mayor por 5 minutos…- saltó Inutaisho

- Inutaisho… ¿que te tengo dicho?- lo regañó su madre

Los tres nombrados hasta ahora se sentaron otra vez en sus sitios.

- Y estos pequeños de aquí son Inutaiyou- Inuyasha le mostró el pequeño a la madre de su esposa, quien sonrió a su abuela- que significa "perro de sol", porque nació cuando estaba la puesta de sol

- E Inutsuki- ahora Kagome le mostraba a la pequeña bebita a su mamá- que significa "perro de luna", porque nació a la salida de la luna

- Son preciosos… y tiene unos nombres muy bonitos…

- Inuyasha los escogió cuando nacieron, van a cumplir un año

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?- preguntó el abuelo de la ahora hanyon Kagome

- Pues en principio… dos días más… Ahora que nuestra época es el Sengoku… no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí… nos debilitaríamos…

- Kaa-cha, Inuyasha, onee-chan… ¿puedo ir con mis sobrinos a dar una vuelta por la cuidad?- preguntó ansioso Sota

- Bueno… pero solo un rato…- cedió Kagome haciendo que los niños se levantarán de un salto de la emoción

- ¡¡BIEN!! Arigatô kaa-chan

- Demo antes de salir…- la hanyon de negro cabello pasó a su hijita pequeña a manos de su padre y abandonó la estancia.

Se dirigió a su cuarto… todo igual que cuando se había marchado… y rebuscó en el armario una cosa. Luego bajó otra vez al salón con un pañuelo para el pelo y una gorra.

- Inutaisho, ponte esto en la cabeza, se llama gorra… y tú Izayoi, ven que te ponga el pañuelo…- los niños obedecieron- Y ahora Shippo, tú concentra tu poder y podrás hacer invisible tu cola como te dije una vez…- su pequeño kitsune lo intentó y lo consiguió a la primera- Ahora si os podéis marchar, demo cuidado con las katanas…

- Hai kaa-chan- se despidieron y se marcharon los 4 juntos

- Estos chicos…

- Hija- llamó de repente a Kagome- me he fijado en que todos lleváis el mismo traje… os quedan muy bien…

- Inuyasha nos los regaló

- Están hechos con pelo de Inezumi, los protegerá del fuego y de algunos ataques de youkais… Además se van ajustando según van creciendo- explicó el hanyon padre de familia

- ¿Y esas espadas tan parecidas a la tuya hijo? ¿Tan peligrosa es la otra época que ya de tan pequeños tienen que luchar?- se asustó la mujer

- Ahora ya no hay tanto peligro como antes señora… Son un regalo para protegerlos… es la forma en la que los youkais de la rama de los perros protegemos a nuestros cachorros… Esas espadas están hechas con tres de mis colmillos. Con uno se hizo la de Shippo, Colmillo de Trueno Sagrado… con otro se hicieron Colmillo del Cielo Sagrado y Colmillo de la Tierra Sagrada, las de Inutaisho e Izayoi… y con el que resta, Colmillo del Fuego Sagrado y Colmillo del Agua Sagrada, que son las destinadas a estos dos pequeños de aquí…- acabó acariciando la cabecita a sus hijos pequeños

- Te preocupas mucho por ellos y los has cuidado muy bien…- lo felicitó el abuelo

- Son lo más preciado que tengo… mi familia…- el peliplateado pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola para afianzar sus palabras.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana pasó rápido. Inuyasha y Kagome les contaban sobre su vida en el Sengoku y la madre de Kagome y el abuelo contaba lo que habían vivido ellos.

Ya se acercaba la hora de comer. Nuestra pareja de hanyons se encontraban a los pies del Goshimboku con Inutaiyou e Inutsuki dormidos en sus brazos. Estaban embelesados observando la carita angelical de sus hijos pequeños al dormir, cuando sus sensibles orejitas captaron la risa de sus hijos acercándose al templo y los pequeños se despertaron.

- O… onii…-chan…- susurró el pequeño de cabellos negros moteados en plateados

- O… onee…-chan…- susurró su hermana gemela de platinos cabellos con mechas negras.

- Tranquilos cachorros…- dijo, ¿Quién si no? Su padre…- vayamos a recibir a vuestros hermanos- él se levantó y ayudó a su mujer a hacerlo.

Juntos se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban entrada al templo Higurashi. Allí subían los cuatros hablando y riendo animadamente. Sonrieron por la escena presenciada.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento hizo volar la gorra y el pañuelo de Inutaisho e Izayoi, haciéndolos quedar en medio de la carretera. Los gemelos corrieron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a donde habían caído las cosas, pero justo cuando las habían recogido, un coche venía directo hacia ellos…

- ¡¡INUTAISHO!! ¡¡IZAYOI!!- gritaron ambos padres

Ya creían que el coche los atropellaría, pero lo que pasó los dejó asombrados. El coche no había podido frenar a tiempo, pero no había chocado contra los niños, sino contra un muro color rosado que cubría a los niños, y milagrosamente al conductor no le había pasado nada.

- ¡¡Inutaisho!! ¡¡Izayoi!!- corrían los padres escaleras abajo y llegaban junto a sus hijos.

- ¡¡KAA-CHAN!! ¡¡TOU-CHAN!!- los pequeños se abrazaron a ellos haciendo desaparecer el muro

- Ya pasó cachorros… No vuelvan a pararse en medio de la carretera… ¿no ven que pasan coches?- dijo pausadamente Inuyasha tratando de calmar a sus hijos

- Era muy feo ese monstruo kaa-chan… daba miedo…- dijo Izayoi al borde de las lágrimas

- Shippo, Sota… onegai cogedlos y llevadlos dentro…

- Hai…- cada uno cogió a uno de los hanyon y se los llevó dentro de la casa.

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron detrás de ellos cuando se les pasó el susto del cuerpo.

- Han heredado los poderes espirituales de su okaa-san…

- Y son fuertes… aprenderán deprisa… Yo tardé un año en saber crear campos de fuerza, y ellos ya saben crearlos…- concluyó la miko

- Lo mejor será que los entrenemos también para usar poderes espirituales

- Hai… cuando volvamos vamos a tener mucho trabajo- sonrió Kagome

Entraron en la casa y ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, listos para empezar a comer. Inutaisho e Izayoi ya estaban más calmados, sobre todo esta última y a Shippo y a Sota ya se les había ido el miedo del cuerpo.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido niños?

- Muy bien kaa-chan, Sota oji-san nos llevó a un… un parque ¿no se llama así?- dijo el peliplateado

- Había muchos niños y estuvimos jugando con ellos al pillar…- dijo la pequeña morena- demo no nos consiguieron coger…

- También nos llevó a tu escuela kaa-chan- comentó Shippo- yo le pedí que me llevara, porque siempre quise saber a donde ibas a hacer esos… test…

- Eso me recuerda…- interrumpió el hermano de la hanyon miko- nos topamos con tus amigas onee-chan, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka… Al ver a los niños dijeron que se parecían mucho a vosotros… Así que les tuve que decir que estabas aquí, que habías vuelto hoy y…

- ¿Volver de donde?- preguntó temerosa temiendo que hubiesen contado lo del Sengoku

- Pues es que ojii-san les dijo que te habías marchado a Yokohama por tu salud

- Como tardabas tanto el volver, y siempre te quejabas de las enfermedades que decía… pues les dije eso…- se excusó el anciano

- Y han dicho que se pasarían por aquí esta tarde- terminó de darles la noticia

- ¡¡¿¿COMO??!! ¡¡Oh por Kami-sama!!- se quejó Kagome

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está el capítulo 9 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

GOMEN NASAI por la demora… pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir…

Espero que el capítulo valga la pena por la espera…

Bueno… a ver que sucederá con las amigas de Kagome… y creían que sería capaz de matar a los niños??? No soy tan despiadada jajaja

Bueno, gracias a **Lorena** por su apoyo y espero que este capi también te guste…

Y también las gracias a todos aquellos que leéis el finc aunque no me dejéis review…

Bueno… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que aún no tiene título

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	10. La visita

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 10. La visita**

- También nos llevó a tu escuela kaa-chan- comentó Shippo- yo le pedí que me llevara, porque siempre quise saber a donde ibas a hacer esos… test…

- Eso me recuerda…- interrumpió el hermano de la hanyon miko- nos topamos con tus amigas onee-chan, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka… Al ver a los niños dijeron que se parecían mucho a vosotros… Así que les tuve que decir que estabas aquí, que habías vuelto hoy y…

- ¿Volver de donde?- preguntó temerosa temiendo que hubiesen contado lo del Sengoku

- Pues es que ojii-san les dijo que te habías marchado a Yokohama por tu salud

- Como tardabas tanto el volver, y siempre te quejabas de las enfermedades que decía… pues les dije eso…- se excusó el anciano

- Y han dicho que se pasarían por aquí esta tarde- terminó de darles la noticia

- ¡¡¿¿COMO??!! ¡¡Oh por Kami-sama!!- se quejó Kagome

- Tranquila Kagome-koishi… no pasará nada…- dijo un muy calmado Inuyasha

- Es verdad kaa-chan… parecían muy amables- apoyó Shippo

- Bueno… veremos que sale de todo esto…- cedió finalmente la hanyon- demo antes de que vengan habrá que estar preparados…

Terminaron de comer y pusieron a dormir a los 4 niños, al fin y al cabo… todavía eran "pequeño cachorros" como decía Inuyasha. Para pasar el tiempo, Sota enseñó a Shippo a jugar a los videojuegos, y así se llevaron todo el tiempo, con el Soul Calibur III (xd, no se me ocurrió otro)

Las horas fueron pasando y ya se acercaba el momento en el que vendrían las amigas de Kagome. Los pequeños hanyons se despertaron y así, todos comenzaron a prepararse.

- Shippo, tendrás que volver a esconder tu cola- dijo Inuyasha

- Hai tou-chan- y repitiendo lo que había echo antes cuando salió con Sota y los niños, concentró su poder y volvió invisible su cola.

- Inutaisho, ponte la gorra- el pequeño niño de cabello plateado como su padre asintió y se la puso, tapando sus lindas orejitas- Izayoi, ven que te ponga el pañuelo- la pequeña hanyon se acercó a su madre y se dejó colocar la tela sobre su cabello negro azabache, también tapando esas adorables orejitas que sacó de sus padres- y no os los quitéis por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hai kaa-chan- dijeron a la vez

De repente notaron como algo les tironeaba de los hakamas que llevaban puestos, haciéndoles llevar su mirada dorada al suelo. Eran sus hermanitos pequeños, que les pedían un poco de atención para que los cogieran en brazos, rogándoles con sus ojitos marroncitos clareados, y ellos como no… lo hicieron. Con muchísimo cuidado, cogieron a sus hermanitos en brazos, dando así un retrato perfecto de lazo fraternal.

Kagome observaba la escena enternecida… cuanto amaba a sus hijos… Pero entonces se percató de algo que faltaba… Subió de nuevo a su cuarto y bajó con dos gorras y dos pañuelos más.

- Anata… toma, tu gorra- le pasó la prenda

- ¡¡Mi gorra!! Que recuerdo…- exclamó cuando se la puso

- Jeje… hai… Toma, ponle esta a Inutaiyou- le dio una pequeña gorra al padre del aludido.

El hanyon le colocó la gorrita a su hijito, de tal manera que no dejaba ver esas orejitas tan graciosas, una verdadera pena… pero que se le va a hacer… en ese momento no las podía ver nadie… Kagome se colocó también es pañuelo que había traído ocultando sus orejas negras y también le puso el que había traído de menor tamaño a su hija menor, para que no mostrara sus orejas.

Justo acababan de terminar de prepararse, cuando escucharon con sus sensibles orejas…

- ¡¡Konnichi wa!! ¿Está Kagome?- parecía la voz de Ayumi

- Vamos a recibirlas anata

- Hai koishi- y cogiéndose de la mano dulcemente, el matrimonio de hanyon se dirigió al recibidor para atender a las visitas.

Allí, se encontraron con las tres amigas de Kagome, bastante cambiadas en estos 4 años que habían pasado… ya eran pequeñas mujercitas…

- ¡¡Ayumi!! ¡¡Eri!! ¡¡Yuka!!- se alegró Kagome (ahora se alegra no?? ¬¬)

- Cuanto tiempo…- fue lo que dijo Inuyasha

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Inuyasha!!- gritó Yuka

- ¡Que alegría volver a veros!- dijo Eri

- Se os ve muy bien- concluyó Ayumi

- Lo mismo digo chicas… Pasad- las invitó Kagome

Entraron todos al salón, y allí estaban Sota y los niños solos, pues la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome habían salido.

- Konnichi wa chicas- saludó Sota mientras se levantaba- bueno, yo os dejo… Cuando acabéis de presentaros venid a fuera… os enseñaré a jugar al fútbol- y dicho esto, salió de la estancia

- Konnichi wa- saludó Shippo

- Konnichi wa señoritas- saludaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Y a continuación, los tres niños hicieron una reverencia, teniendo cuidado con los pequeños, quienes aún estaban cogidos en brazos de Inutaiyou e Izayoi.

- ¡Que niños tan lindos y educados! .- dijo Eri

- ¿Son tus sobrinos Kagome?- preguntó Yuka

Esto sorprendió a los padres, incluso a los niños (O.O O.O o.o o.o O.o)

- Tú nos contaste que Inuyasha tenía un onii-chan mayor que él- explicó Ayumi

- Sesshomaru oji-san no tiene hijos- intervino Inutaiyou con su hermanito en brazos.

- No son mis sobrinos… son mis hijos…- aclaró Kagome

Las amigas se quedaron calladas durante un momento.

- Te lo dije Yuka… ves que se parecían demasiado a ellos- dijo Eri

- Hai… te casaste muy joven amiga… jeje

- Bueno…- la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero una mirada de ese tierno hanyon que tiene por esposo, logró tranquilizarla de inmediato- hai… lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir…

- ¿Y como se llaman?

- El mayor es Shippo- señaló a su kitsune- Inutaisho e Izayoi son los medianos- señaló a los gemelos de cuatro años- y los pequeños Inutaiyou e Inutsuki- cada padre cogió a un benjamín de brazos de sus hijos.

- Bueno ca…- "¡Iie! No puedo llamarlos cachorros…"- niños… si queréis podéis ir con Sota oji-san a jugar- les dio permiso el padre

- Hai tou-chan- dijeron los tres a la vez

- Shippo ten cuidado con tus hermanos- el aludido asintió y salieron juntos hacia el patio

Una vez quedaron solos en el salón, después de que los niños abandonaran la habitación…

- Son encantadores…

- ¿Puedo coger a uno de los pequeños?- preguntó Eri

- Claro…- Kagome le pasó al pequeño Inutaiyou a su amiga y él sonrió.

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la tarde. Kagome e Inuyasha les contaron lo que les había sucedido, claro está, que adaptado a la época actual. Las estudiantes, ahora de Universidad, les dijeron que ellas iban a una muy buena Universidad, pues se habían graduado con honores y estudiaban buenas carreras. Por un momento, a Kagome le entró nostalgia, al saber que sus amigas si habían conseguido sacarse el título se secundaría… pero a ella le daba igual… pues ella estaba al lado del ser que más amaba en este mundo…

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, el tiempo se les había pasado muy rápido.

- Oye Kagome… ¿y Shippo? Porque él no se…

- A Shippo lo adoptamos… Era un chico que vivía al lado de nuestra casa en Yokohama… recibió maltratos… y nosotros pedimos su custodia…

- Oohh…

- Demo es un bueno chaval… y muy dulce…- lo halagó su padre, con tono de enorgullecimiento

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo y al momento, se abría el shoji de la habitación, donde los cachorros entraron corriendo.

- ¡¡Kaa-chan!! ¡El juego que nos enseñó Sota oji-san es muy divertido!- llegó diciendo muy contento la pequeña copia de Inuyasha- Cuando volvamos se lo enseñaré a Shaoran itoko-chan, a Hikaru itoko-chan y a Kohaku oji-san…

- ¡¡Hai!! Y yo se lo enseñaré a Sakura itoko-chan, a Koharu itoko-chan y a Rin oba-san…- expresó también muy contenta Izayoi- Verás como les gusta…

- Veo que se lo pasaron muy bien niños- sonrió Inuyasha

Entonces entraron Shippo y Sota agarrándose el uno al otro como podían de lo cansados que estaban.

- ¡¡Kami-sama!! Que energía tienen…

- Pues deberías verlos cuando están los seis juntos… Kohaku, Rin y yo nos volvemos locos…

Los adultos rieron por lo cómico de la escena.

- Anda Sota… enséñales a jugar a los videojuegos…- le instó la hanyon del haori rosa

- Hai onee-chan… Vengan niños… os pondré el Soul Calibur III que es de pelea…

Los recién llegados a la habitación, siguieron al hermano menor de Kagome y se sentaron todos juntos alrededor de la televisión y comenzaron a jugar.

Inutaiyou e Izayoi, quienes se encontraban en los brazos de sus padres, se revolvieron de repente, pidiendo ser puestos en el suelo, para así poder gatear un poco. Al verse puestos en el tatami del cuarto, comenzaron a gatear hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y se acurrucaron en las piernas de los gemelos de dorados ojos.

- Inu… ta…sho… ni… nii…-chan- dijo Inutaiyou mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojitos

- Iza… yo… ne… nee-chan…- dijo Inutsuki dejándose caer también en el sueño, igual que su hermano.

Los espectadores de esta escena, esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Que tierno…

- Oigan… antes han mencionado a sus primos y tíos, demo… ¿de parte de quien?- preguntó Yuka (que cotilla es esta chica ¬¬)

- Hai… si tú solo tienes a Sota… e Inuyasha solo tiene un onii-san… Sesshomaru ¿no?

- Son los hijos de unos amigos… Shaoran y Sakura son los hijos de Koga y Ayame, Hikaru y Koharu son los hijos de Sango y Miroku… Kohaku es el onii-chan menor de Sango… y Rin es una jovencita que vive con Sesshomaru desde hace tiempo… y la llaman oba-san

- Ya veo…

- Desde luego… si que han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo…

- Hai…- susurraron todos a la vez…

Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que llegaron la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome, que fue entonces cuando ellas decidieron marcharse.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos…- dijo Eri

- Se nos hace tarde- dijo Yuka

- Ha sido un placer volver a veros…- dijo Ayumi

- Igualmente- respondió la pareja

- A ver si os pasáis más de seguido por aquí y nos podemos ver… y traéis a estos niños tan monos… o

- Ha sido un placer conocerlas señoritas- dijeron los niños

- Lo mismo decimos pequeños- dijo Ayumi

- Bueno, nos vemos…

- Adios chicas- se despidió Kagome

Las jovencitas se dirigieron a la salida y se marcharon de la casa, dando así por terminada la visita a su antigua amiga.

Instantes después, mientras todos se encontraban recogiendo la casa, la madre de Kagome los avisó de que la cena estaba lista.

- Hija… la cena está lista…

- Ya vamos…

Después de cenar, Inutaisho e Izayoi se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, pues estaban muy exhaustos de todas las emociones recibidas el día de hoy… Así que decidieron acostarlos en el cuarto de Kagome, pues los pequeños de la familia, yacían dormidos en pequeños futones en el cuarto de invitados, que era el cuarto que ocuparían sus padres. Shippo fue a dormir al cuarto de Sota con él, pues no quería separase de él, le había caído muy bien…

Una vez todos acostados, y teniendo un poco de tranquilidad… Inuyasha y Kagome estaban recostados en un futón grande de matrimonio, abrazados el uno al otro.

- Ves… te dije que no pasaría nada koishi…- dijo el hanyon dándole un beso en la frente a su compañera

- Hai… tenías razón…- ella se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo que su esposo le proporcionaba con sus fuertes brazos- ¿Te parece que mañana demos un paseo con los niños? Y luego por la noche… podríamos ir al festival…

- Me parece bien… así les agradeceremos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros…

- Hai…

Y con un último beso… los dos amantes fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo… quedándose… profundamente dormidos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y hasta aquí el capítulo 10 de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Bueno, bueno… gomen nasai por todo el retraso que este capítulo se ha llevado… pero ya estoy de vuelta con el finc…

Jeje… como les dejé con la visita… menuda la que se armó… pero ya visteis que todo salió bien… y todavía no acaba aquí la cosa… creo que habrá… 2 capítulos más, pues se suponía que este era el último de cómo la tenía puesto en la idea inicial… pero como lo cambié, pues salieron dos más…

Agradecimientos a:

**0-aThErY-0** (gracias, y espero verte pronto por mis finc de Kenshin, y espero que te guste este capítulo)

**Lorena** (espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros)

**RefiraM** (perdóname… no pude cumplir lo prometido, pero espero que el capítulo pueda compensar la espera)

En fin, que nos veremos pronto, ojalá… jeje

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 11 "El festival de las estrellas" de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	11. El festival de las estrellas

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 11. El festival de las estrellas**

La noche fue dejando paso al día lentamente… La mañana amaneció tranquila, despejada de nubes y con un radiante sol en lo alto. Los primeros rayos de este ardiente astro comenzaron a penetrar en la casa del templo Higurashi, atravesando los transparentes cristales de las ventanas. Nuestra pareja de hanyons, quienes se hallaban tranquilamente dormidos, compartiendo un abrazo, fueron despertando poco a poco, a causa de la molesta luz… Kagome fue la primera en abrir los ojos, aunque segundos después la seguía su esposo, dejándole ver esos ojos tan peculiares que poseía.

- Ohayo minna Inu…- le sonrió ella

- Ohayo minna koishi- bajó hasta ella y se apoderó de sus labios, ya de buena mañana.

Y cuanto le gustaba a la joven que hiciera eso… como adoraba que la degustase a cada momento… como lo amaba a él…

Se levantaron del futón que compartían, tallándose un poco los ojos y moviendo al compás de los cantos de los pájaros sus sensibles orejas. Una vez de pie, llevaron su vista hacia dos pequeños futoncitos que estaban a un lado del de ellos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se agacharon a su altura y observaron como en ellos dormían apaciblemente dos de sus alegrías…

- Míralos… se ven tan monos durmiendo…- la hanyon de cabellos negros se abrazó al bien formado cuerpo de quien era su esposo.

- Hai…- la encerró entre sus brazos, apegándola aún más a él- arigatô…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaba confusa

- Por permanecer siempre a mi lado... a pesar de mis estupideces… Por darme la oportunidad de amarte… y por brindarme lo más preciado que tengo… nuestra familia…

- Inu…- se quedó muy impresionada por la confesión tan sincera que le hizo, y solo atinó a regalarle esa tierna y dulce sonrisa que solo tenía para él

De pronto, los pequeños angelitos que dormían en las pequeñas camas, se revolvieron un poco entre las mantas y abrieron lentamente sus ojitos, para, al no reconocer el techo de su casa, humedecerlos levemente, en un intento por llamar la atención de sus padres, donde quisiera que estuviesen. La pareja se acercó aún más a sus hijos para que los vieran, y así las lágrimas que les asomaban, dejasen de mostrar vidriosos sus castaños, pero claros, ojitos.

- Sshh… ya mi niño… Inutaiyou… no llores… kaa-chan está aquí…- lo tranquilizó su madre mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo acunaba, para ver como sus lagrimitas desaparecían.

- Ya, ya pequeña… no pasa nada… ahora estás con tou-chan…- le susurró el hanyon, imitando la acción de su esposa.

La pequeña enjuagó sus lágrimas, las cuales ya asomaban por sus preciosas orbes y le cogió uno de los mechones plateados que caían por los lados de la cara de su padre, y que eran tan característicos de él, como de todos sus hijos.

- Tou…-chan…- dijo la pequeña de plateados cabellos y mechas azabaches mientras tironeaba alegremente de su nuevo juguete

- ¡Ey! Para, para Inutsuki…- su padre intentaba soltarse del agarre de su hija, mientras Kagome y su otro angelito, reían ante la escena

Entonces, una voz proveniente del pasillo, los llamó, parando así con el juego.

- Kagome… Inuyasha… ¿Podéis bajar un momento?- era la mamá de la joven

- Hai kaa-chan

El matrimonio dejó a sus hijos pequeños sobre los futones que los habían cobijado durante la fría noche.

- Escuchadme cachorros…- les hizo que prestaran atención- kaa-chan y tou-chan tenemos que irnos un momento… Vosotros no os mováis de aquí… ¿entendido?- los benjamines les regalaron una sonrisa, como asintiendo, dejando a sus padres conformes y embobados con ese simple pero tierno gesto.

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, los hanyons comenzaron a gatear por ella, investigándolo todo… observando cada detalle con sus ojitos… y sorprendiéndose con cada cosa nueva para ellos… Entonces se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta, y como no… tuvieron la genial idea de gatear hasta ella y traspasarla, saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo, encontraron a un lado, las escaleras, y a su frente, otra pared, con dos puertas en ella, también abiertas. Se miraron ambos hermanos durante unos segundos, y se sonrieron de forma… intrigante… Se movieron, gateando hacia la primera puerta que encontraron en su camino… la habitación de Sota…

Allí, durmiendo plácidamente, se encontraban los dos muchachos… su tío Sota y su hermano mayor Shippo… Se acercaron a la cama, pero era algo… alta para ellos… Por esta razón, con un poco de esfuerzo y apoyándose un poco sobre los pies de la cama, lograron ponerse en pie y dieron un salto hacia el colchón, donde al caer en él, sobresaltaron a los dos chicos.

Shippo y Sota se desvelaron e incorporaron precipitadamente, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, despertándolos del todo, cuando al llevar sus miradas hacia los causantes de su apresurado despertar, se encontraron a los pequeños.

- ¡¡¿¿Eh??!! ¡¡¿¿Nani??!!- dijo Shippo nada más abrir sus ojos, y en ese momentos se percató de la presencia de Inutsuki e Inutaiyou, de pie, sobre el colchón- ¡¡¡INUTAIYOU!!! ¡¡¡INUTSUKI!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁIS DE PIE!!! ¡¡¡PODÉIS ANDAR!!!- se abalanzó hacia sus hermanos, abrazándolos de felicidad

- Shi… shippo…

- O… oni… -chan…

Sota veía perplejo la escena que se realizaba ante sus ojos.

- Increíble…- susurró- ¿y dices que no tienen ni un año?- se asombró

- Sota… ve a llamar a kaa-cha y a tou-chan…- articuló aún sin poder creérselo el kitsune- diles que suban…

- Hai…- el adolescente se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de su cuarto, algo desordenado, y escaleras abajo que corrió el muchacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras, los tres hermanos permanecían en la habitación, en la misma posición, abrazándose. El mayor aún no salía de su asombro y no se lo creía.

- Así que… ya podéis andar…- los separó un poquito de su pecho, pero aún en sus brazos, y los miró a la cara.

Los gemelos le sonrieron con esa linda sonrisa que heredaron de sus padres, y miraron a su hermano mayor de cabellos de fuego, con esas orbes color castaño clareado, combinando así los ojos de sus progenitores.

- Sois increíbles…

A continuación se levantó de la cama con ellos en brazos y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la contigua de esta, cuya puerta también se encontraba abierta, la cual era la antigua habitación de Kagome.

Era tanta la felicidad que sentía en ese momento el kitsune, que quería compartirla con todo el mundo, así que decidió despertar a sus otros hermanos, quienes aún dormían en el cuarto.

Al entrar en él, pudo ver lo bien que estaba decorado y organizado, nada en comparación con el de Sota… Sus armarios cerrados, sin dejar ver la ropa… una mesa de estudio sin papeles revueltos encima de ella, vamos que se veía que era una mesa… y junto a la ventana para tener más luz y natural en la habitación… algunos pósters colgados sobre la celeste pared… y una mullida cama, donde profundamente sumergidos en sus sueños se hallaban dos hanyons de nombres Inutaisho e Izayoi.

Sonrió al verlos así… Siempre que veía esa escena cada mañana desde hacía 4 años, sonreía y daba las gracias a Kami-sama por todo lo que la vida le había dado…

Colocó a los pequeños en el suelo y seguidamente, se acercó a la cama para traer de vuelta al mundo real a los hanyons de 4 años, que dormían espatarrados en la mullida colcha.

- Eh… Izayoi… Inutaisho… ¡Despertaos vamos!- los zarandeó un poco

Los aludidos arrugaron un poco el entrecejo, pues dormían tan cómodamente, que no querían despertar, pero no tenían otro remedio, debido a la insistencia de su hermano, así que lo contentaron y le dejaron ver sus ojos dorados como el sol que entraba por la ventana.

- Shippo… nii-chan…- habló primero el niño

- ¿Qué ocurre?- terminó la pequeña

- ¡Rápido! ¡Levantaos y mirad!- los ayudó a incorporarse.

Y en cuanto estuvieron sentados en la cama, acabaron de despertarse del todo por la impresión recibida… Sus hermanos… ¡¡Sosteniéndose sobre sus pies!! ¡¡Caminado torpemente hacia la cama!! ¡¡Y agarrándose de las manos para no caer!!

- ¡¡¡INUTAIYOU!!! ¡¡¡INUTSUKI!!!- saltaron de la cama para quedar frente a los pequeños, cogiendo uno a cada uno- ¡¡¡PODÉIS CAMINAR!!! ¡¡¡SABÉIS ANDAR!!!- los abrazaron efusivamente

- "Mis hermanos… que felicidad… Domo arigatô gozaimasu por todo… Inuyasha… Kagome…"- Shippo se quedó extasiado mirando a los pequeños, pero con sus pensamientos en otro lugar, hasta que una dulce voz bien conocida para él, lo sacó de allí

- ¡¡Shippo nii-chan!! ¡¡¿¿Has visto??!! ¡¡Los hermanos ya saben caminar!!

- Hai…- solo pudo responderle eso con una sonrisa

Pasos apresurados llegaron hasta sus oídos… Alguien subía corriendo apresuradamente las escaleras

- Escuchadme…- les susurró el kitsune a los gemelos mayores- colocad a Inutaiyou y a Inutsuki en el suelo, y cuando veáis a kaa-chan y a tou-chan… los soltáis…

- ¡¡Hai!!

Cinco figuras hicieron aparición en el umbral de la puerta pintada en anaranjado, dejando entrar a unos apresurados padres, a un tío incapaz de hablar y a una abuela bastante joven, con un delantal y un cazo en la mano (xd, se parece a mi tía cuando cocina y yo la llamo, menudo susto me da cuando aparece en la puerta de mi cuarto… sobre todo con el cuchillo -.-U)

- ¡¡¿¿Qué sucede??!! Sota no nos…- pero la sorpresa los dejó mudos.

Los pequeños que poseían cabellos como el Ying y el Yang, con pasos torpes pero bien fijos en una misma dirección, se habían levantado con ayuda de sus hermanos y ahora, caminaban con sus bracitos estirados hacia ellos…

Se quedaron de piedra… no atinaban a reaccionar, y solo veían como los pequeños llegaban hacia ellos, y sus otros hijos sonreían…

- Tou-chan…- dijo Inutaiyou cerrando sus bracitos alrededor de la pierna de su padre

- Kaa-chan…- dijo Inutsuki imitando la acción de su gemelo pero con su madre

Eso fue lo que les trajo de vuelta… y por fin procesaron lo recién visto frente a sus ojos… En un rápido movimiento, alzaron a sus hijos en brazos y los llenaron de besos y mimos…

- ¡¡¡Ya andáis!!! ¡¡Acabáis de dar vuestros primeros pasos!!- gritaba una emocionada Kagome

- ¡¡¡Si es que sois listísimos!!!- exclamaba un orgulloso padre

Y mientras esto ocurría, una abuela veía con lágrimas en los ojos los primeros pasos de sus nietos más pequeños y un tío adolescente, se regocijaba de alegría al saber la felicidad de su hermana…

Después de la sobresaltada manera de despertar, pusieron al abuelo al corriente, cuando regreso del templo a la hora de comer… Lloró a lágrima viva porque no pudo verlo. (xd -.-U) Por la tarde, los pequeños durmieron en el regazo de sus padres, mientras estos se dejaban impregnar por la tranquilidad y la paz que ese gran y magnífico árbol llamado Goshimboku les regalaba… adoraban a ese árbol por el regalo tan grande que les ofreció… y todos los días se lo agradecían y habían criado a sus hijos con un gran respeto hacia él… Mientras, los demás pequeños ángeles que les cayeron del cielo, jugaban con su tío Sota en el patio del gran templo bajo su mirada supervisora y la sonrisa de sus labios… Como amaban a su familia…

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y nuestros amigos se preparaban para ir al festival en el que años atrás, sus padres hicieron realidad una antigua leyenda que les dio su presente… pero estaban esperando a algo…

En la cima de las escaleras, toda la familia al completo se hallaba vestida con kimonos y ropas tradicionales, claro que nuestros amigos llevaban con mucho orgullo los haoris que Inuyasha les había hecho… Shippo ya había ocultado su cola, pero en cambio, ninguno de los hanyons llevaba sus gorras o pañuelos… cosa que extrañó al hermano, al la madre y al abuelo de la muchacha…

- Kagome hija… ¿no deberíais de llevar algo para ocultar vuestras orejas?

- No pasa nada obaa-chan…- la tranquilizó Inutaisho

Toda la familia hanyon miraba al cielo, el cual se oscurecía a cada momento, muy concentrados, hecho que hizo que las tres personas restantes también alzaran sus ojos… En el cielo oscurecido… no se hallaba la salida de la luna…

En cuanto que el astro sol acabó por ocultarse completamente… una luz dorada cubrió a todos los hanyon… cogiendo por sorpresa a la familia…

El cabello plateado de Inuyasha se tiñó de negro noche, sus orejas desaparecieron, dando paso a unas humanas, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad negra también y sus garras se evaporaron… Humano… se transformó en humano, al igual que cada miembro de su familia…

Las orejas cubiertas de pelo azabache de su esposa se transformaron en unas humanas, su cabello no cambió, sus garras desaparecieron y el color de sus ojos se intensificó a uno aún más profundo… Volvió a ser humana…

Los siguientes en cambiar fueron los gemelos de 4 años… El cabello de Inutaisho cambió a un color azabache, sus orejas pasaron a ser humanas, sus pequeñas garras se romaron hasta quedar en uñas y sus orbes se cambiaron a color chocolates… En cambio, su hermana Izayoi conservó los ojitos dorados para honra de su padre, su cabello se clareó hasta adquirir una tonalidad platina, digna del brillo de la luna inexistente esa noche, sus garras también desaparecieron y sus orejas se convirtieron en humanas…

Y por último, los benjamines del matrimonio… El cambio de estos si que fue espectacular… Sus cabellos se invirtieron… Inutaiyou pasó a tener el color de su padre en el pelo, pero las mechas en color negro, mientras que su hermana Inutsuki pasó a tener el cabello azabache y las mechas plateadas… magnífico cambio ¿no? Sus garras y orejas se cambiaron por humanas… y el color de sus ojos se mantuvo… Todos humanos… hoy era Luna Nueva…

La familia de la hanyon se quedó con la boca abierta… ya no recordaban como fue la transformación del ahora esposo de su hija, cuatro años atrás ya… Estaban más fríos que una piedra… hasta que de repente una voz llamó a Sota.

- ¡¡Sota!! ¡¡Sota!!- se oía al final de esas largas escaleras de cemento.

Todas las miradas fueron a posarse sobre una chica muy guapa, de castaños cabellos y un kimono de color azul con leves tonos en rosas y hojas de jazmines pareciendo danzar con el viento.

- ¡¡Sonomi!!- la llamó con mucho énfasis, de seguro que era la chica que le gustaba, y bajó corriendo a su encuentro

- ¿Quién será?- se preguntó la hermana mayor, pero lo dijo en voz alta sin querer

- Es una compañera de clase- le aclaró la madre- aunque creo que era la pequeña a la que le regaló un ramo de flores… pero es un encanto… (-.-U)

Bajaron las escaleras todos también, y los niños, como no, corriendo y llegando en un santiamén.

- ¡¡Sota oji-chan!!- la joven se sorprendió mucho al ver a los niños

- Son… tus…

- Son los hijos de mi onee-chan…- en ese momento llegaron junto a ellos los restantes miembros de la familia- mira, ella es mi onee-chan, de la que tanto te hablaba… Kagome nee-chan- la señaló joven ahora vuelta humana de nuevo- y su familia… su esposo Inuyasha- lo señaló- y sus hijos… Shippo, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Inutaiyou e Inutsuki… mis sobrinos…- los presentó uno a uno

- Hajimemashite- dijeron todos

- Ha… Hajimemashite…- se reverenció algo cohibida

- Es una señorita muy guapa Sota oji-san- dijo Izayoi

- I… Iza… Izayoi…- se sonrojó furtivamente el chico

Todos echaron a reir con la imagen del chico avergonzado… (jajaja, y quien no?)

Camino del festival, los pequeños gemelos medianos llevaban a los benjamines de la mano, pues ellos caminaban, aunque lentos, pero caminaban felices con sus hermanos… y Shippo iba detrás de ellos, siempre vigía cual fiel perro guardián (en este caso zorro, xd), detrás de los niños, quienes iban a la cabeza, Sota y su pareja, cogidos del brazo y hablando animadamente, detrás de estos el abuelo y la madre riendo por la escena, y cerrando la marcha, Inuyasha y Kagome caminando abrazos el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus rostros…

El festival estaba muy concurrido de gente… sobre todo de parejas o de familias con sus pequeños… y hablando de ellos… los de nuestros protagonistas estaban maravillados con la visión de todo aquello… Jamás habían estado en un acto como aquel, solo en la fiesta que se celebra para conmemorar la muerte de ese ser llamado Naraku y que además coincide con el aniversario de la declaración de sus padres… Pero esto era algo nuevo para ellos…

Sota se separó del grupo, igual que la mujer y el anciano, así que se quedaron solo ellos con sus hijos.

- Venga niños, iremos a algunos juegos…

- ¿Juegos?- preguntaron

- Ahora verán…-sonrió su madre

Y tal y como se esperaba, nada más probaron el primer juego en una caseta de tiro con arco, pues ambos habían sido entrenados por su madre, ganando en esta ocasión cinco peluches, uno para cada uno… pues eso, que ya no pudieron parar de probar todos y cada uno de los puestos…

Ya entrada la noche, y a punto de finalizar el festival con la traca de fuegos artificiales… Nuestros amigos ya tenían un buen sitio bajo el único árbol de sakura que estaba florecido… Los adultos se hallaban recostados en el tronco de dicho árbol, con sus pequeños angelitos dormidos en sus regazos… mientras delante de ellos, Shippo, sentado de piernas cruzadas, hacia de soporte a sus hermanos, que se recostaban en sus brazos…

El primer cohete estalló en lo alto del despejado cielo lleno de estrellas, en un color rojo precioso, alertando a los pequeños dormidos, quienes abrieron sus ojitos y observaron maravillados el espectáculo…

- Kagome… koishi…- susurró Inuyasha en el oído de su esposa mientras la recostaba un poco en él

- Inu… anata…- le contestó ella perdiéndose en su mirada

Lentamente, mientras eran iluminados por las luces de los artefactos estallando, fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que finalmente, sus labios se encontraron, primero en un mero roce, y luego en un dulce pero pasional y deseoso beso… como aquellos que solo se dan en los cuentos de hadas…

- "Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu…"- pensaron ambos mientras se besaban

Y observando todo esto, tres figuras se encontraban en la copa de ese mismo hermoso árbol, sonriendo para ellos…

- Finalmente…- comenzó la conversación un hombre anciano, cabello canoso y lentes sobre su nariz

- Todo está bien…- terminó una mujer de cabellos negros, largos y lisos, vestida con un traje, especie de kimono rosado, pero tapado levemente por una especie de armadura y ojos entre azules y marrones

- Hai… todo está en su lugar…- corroboró una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados como el sol, cortos y con dos mechones largos delante, orbes ocres, de color dorado oscurecido, orejitas bastante peculiares sobre su cabeza… unas hermosas orejitas de tigre que se movían graciosamente con el viento y vestida con una túnica azulada y unas sandalias blancas con unas pequeñas alitas en ellas.

Los pensamientos de nuestra pareja llegaron hasta ellos…

_Arigatô… arigatô gozaimasu…_

- Merecíais tener esta felicidad… e incluso más…- dijo la mujer

- Vuestros pequeños son nuestro último regalo…- habló la pequeña

- Hai… aunque aún no sabemos… si nos dejaran bendecirlos con algunos más…- rió el anciano

- Vayámonos… nuestros trabajo ya esta hecho…

- Hai…

Y con un tenue resplandor de luz blanquecina… las tres figuras desaparecieron de la copa del árbol, para dejar a toda la feliz familia… mirando los fuegos… en aquel festival que les cambió la vida…

**THE END**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y este es el fin de la historia…

…

…

…

BUUUUAAAAA!!!!!!! TT-TT TT-TT NOOOOO!!!! SE TERMINÓ!!!!

…

…

…

-.-U -.-U

Que no… que no… este es el fin, pero… HAY EPÍLOGO!!! Jeje… aún falta un pequeño capítulo que espero poder ponerles el sábado… en fin, mientras tanto, disfruten de este último capítulo…

Que tal me quedó?? Me inspiré en la primera vez que vi andar a mi pequeño primo Tenshin… estaba tan mono así… (baba) jeje…

Bueno, y se entendió la última parte??? Díganme que piensan que son las personas que salen al final… a ver… yo creo k se sobre entiende… y… SALÍ YO!!!! Jajaja

Es que puse a la pequeña como a Kisa… jeje… es que es tan mona con esas orejitas… (baba)… en fin…

Que finalicé mi primer finc de Inuyasha… pero tranquilos que ni por asomo será el último…

Ahora, pasemos a los review:

**Serena Tsukino Chiba** (espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, y pues, ya viste que también hubo romance en este capítulo, aunque como ya dije, que era mi primer finc de esta serie y el segundo que hacía en mi vida… pues no hay lemon… pero aún así, mándame tu opinión…)

**Setsuna 17** (pues aquí tienes lo que pasa jeje… y espero sea de tu agrado… Espero verte en el epílogo y en algunos otros de mis finc…)

Bueno, ya poco me queda por decir… solo recomendar mi otro finc "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" en la sección de "FullMetal Alchemist". Es un crossover de 5 animes, entre los cuales se encuentra esta famosa y maravillosa serie de Rumiko Takahashi… espero verles si lo desean por allí…

Ah! Y quisiera aprovechar para preguntar una cosa… Alguien sabe que ha pasado con un finc llamado PIRATA, de Inuyasha y Kagome??? Es que lo quería volver a leer, pero no lo encuentro… podrían decirme quien es el autor/a de este? O bien, mandarme el link para poder volver a leerlo?? Gracias por adelantado…

Bien, ya se nos agotó el tiempo… así que me despido

Nos vemos en el epílogo de "Un deseo hecho por amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	12. Epílogo

**UN DESEO HECHO POR AMOR**

**Capítulo 12. Epílogo**

Se alzaba un espléndido sol en lo alto del cielo azul… iluminando cualquier lugar de los alrededores y haciendo que el claro donde se encontraban 8 niños, un lugar digno para inmortalizar…

- Que bueno que ya habéis vuelto Inutaisho itoko-chan… Izayoi itoko-chan… Inutaiyou itoko-chan… Inutsuki itoko-chan… esto estaba muy aburrido sin vosotros…- dijo cierto pequeño youkai lobo

- Hai… Shaoran nii-chan y yo estábamos aburridos…- corroboró otra pequeña youkai lobo de esmeraldas en los ojos

- Ya estamos aquí… solo fuimos a visitar a obaa-san y a Sota oji-san… Ahora nos quedaremos aquí durante bastante tiempo Sakura itoko-chan… Shaoran itoko-chan… Hikaru itoko-chan… Koharu itoko-chan…- les informó un hanyon de plateados cabellos llamado…

- Inutaisho nii-chan dice la verdad…- le apoyaron sus hermanos pequeños, quienes ya portaban sus katanas.

- Jeje… no me quiero ni esperar cuando nos vayamos de misión por varios meses…- rió su hermana Izayoi

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos, inclusive de unos ya crecidos Inutaiyou e Inutsuki, con unos 5 añitos recién cumplidos…

Pues, habían pasado exactamente 4 años… y nuestros amigos llevaban una vida plena y feliz… y que decir de sus hijos… criados en tan tranquilo ambiente… sin guerras, sin peleas y solo algunos ataques de demonios insignificantes… pero siempre con amor por sobre todas las cosas… y gran respeto hacia ese gran árbol, que ahora mismo quedaba a su frente… el Goshimboku…

Caminaban hablando animadamente, cuando de repente una voz los llama…

- ¡¡¡NIÑOS!!!- era una voz de hombre

- ¡¡¡CACHORROS!!!- ¿y quien no conoce esa voz?

- ¡¡¡ES TOU-CHAN!!!- exclamaron los gemelos lobos y todos los inu hanyon

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una figura distorsionada color rojo y un torbellino aparecieron delante de ellos, creando una humareda de polvo… Cuando la visibilidad volvió a ser normal, delante de ellos se encontraban un gran y orgulloso hanyon de plateado cabello, orejitas graciosas y monísimas como las de sus hijos y sus siempre fieles haori rojo y katana en su cintura… y un alto y también tan orgulloso como el otro youkai lobo de negros cabellos recogidos en una cola y ojos verdes… Inuyasha y Koga se presentaron frente a sus hijos…

- ¡Tou-chan!- los gemelos Shaoran y Sakura se tiraron a su padre, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos

- ¡¡Tou-chan!!- los hanyon hicieron lo mismo con Inuyasha solo que…

- ¡¡Ay!!- como eran 4… tiraron a su padre al suelo (jajaja… -.-U… xd)

- Gomen ne tou-chan…- se disculparon dejando que se levantara

- No pasa nada cachorros… ¿os lo habéis pasado bien?

- ¡¡Hai!!- contestaron efusivamente y sonriendo

Inuyasha se contagió de la sonrisa… como adoraba a sus hijos… pero entonces recordó aquello por lo que había venido corriendo a recibir a sus hijos…

- A ver… escuchadme bien…- dijo serio

- Hai… a ver si por una vez se explica bien…- se burló Koga

- ¡No empecemos! Dijimos que teníamos tregua por hoy…

Estos dos siempre igual… nunca cambiarían… todo lo contrario que sus hijos, que se llevaban a las mil maravillas…

- ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó el niño vestido de exterminador de nombre Hikaru

- Iie…- se calmaron los ánimos- es algo muy bueno… hoy es día de celebración…

- Venga… corramos hasta la aldea…

- ¡¡¡HAI!!!- no sabían que pasaba… pero jamás decían que no a una carrera con sus padres…

Atravesaron el bosque en menos que canta un gallo… corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, incluso los hijos de Miroku y Sango conseguían llevar el ritmo de los demás…

Divisaron la entrada del pueblo frente a ellos y lo atravesaron como un rayo, hasta llegar a una cabaña justo en las afueras… una gran cabaña alistada para dos familias…

En la puerta de esta, se podían ver a un grupo de personas, al parecer impacientes por algo… Un imponente youkai con cabellos plateados, un hombre con atavíos de monje, un muchacho exterminador, recién convertido en hombre pareciera ser y un kitsune adolescente…

- ¡¡¡MUCHACHOS!!!- gritaron llegando junto a ellos

- Por fin… ya creíamos que no llegaríais…

- Onii-chan, ¿sigues igual?- preguntó el ojidorado a su hermano, quien se hallaba más recto que una estaba y más duro y frío de una piedra con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cabaña- veo que si…

- ¿Qué ocurre tou-chan?

Justo en ese momento, la estera de la cabaña se abrió y dejó salir a dos mujeres, una hanyon de cabellos azabaches y una youkai lobo de castaños pero rojizos cabellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un hermoso varón…- informó la miko- Felicidades Sesshomaru… Rin y yo ya sois padres… puedes pasar a verlos…

- ¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos

El taiyoukai recién convertido en padre, caminó como un autómata hacia el interior de la cabaña y se perdió en ella.

Los niños, recuperados ya de la gran noticia, acorralaron a las dos mujeres y las avasallaron a preguntas…

- ¡¡¿¿Es eso verdad kaa-chan??!!

- ¡¡¿¿Ya tenemos un primito nuevo??!!

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo es??!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo es??!!

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Parad… vamos pequeños… no seáis impacientes…

Y es que… el frío e inexpresivo taiyoukai, que siempre despreció a los humanos… no pudo evitar quedar cautivado por uno de ellos… por su pequeña protegida… Rin… y ahora, ese amor se veía reflejado en ese regalo que hoy les llegaba del cielo…

- ¿Está todos bien?- preguntaron Kohaku y Shippo, preocupados por su amiga

- Hai… todo salió bien… y el niño es precioso… me recordó a cuando nacieron Inutaisho e Izayoi…- recordó con nostalgia

- Demo tú no tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrarte en la misma situación de nuevo koishi…- sonrió su esposo, abrazándola por la espalda y posando sus manos sobre el vientre levemente abultado de Kagome.

De pronto, la esterilla se volvió a abrir, acatando la atención de todos… Sesshomaru salía con un bulto en sus brazos… Todo el mundo se acercó a él y lo rodeó… traía un rostro de infinita felicidad… y la sonrisa más amplia que jamás creían que él, precisamente, pudiese nunca esbozar…

- Sesshomaru oji-san…- lo llamaron los niños- es…

- Tenshin… vuestro primo Tenshin…- descubrió un poco la manta que cubría al pequeño

Era tal y como su nombre decía… un pequeño ángel… cabellos plateados como su padre… unas orejitas adornando su cabeza, muestra de que era un hanyon de madre humana… pequeñas garritas que se veían cuando agitó sus manitas… ojitos oscurecidos… azabaches… preciosos… y unas marquitas muy características de su padre… una luna menguante en su frente… y unas pequeñas rayitas en sus mejillas… El primogénito del taiyoukai…

- Bienvenido a la familia…

_**THE END**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: ahora sí… el fin de esta historia…

TT-TT TT-TT TT-TT

BUUUUAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Ahora si que lloro… T-T

Se terminó… finalicé el primer finc de Inuyasha que escribí…

Díganme… averiguaron lo que representan los personajes que salían al final del anterior capítulo?? Si verdad?? Se sobre entendía…

Pues bueno… que les pareció el final?? Mi pequeño primito también sale en este finc jeje… y supongo que saldrán aún en algunos otros… es que los nombres les van muy bien…

Bien pues… sé que para ser de los primeros no tiene mucho… como decirlo… mucho de mi estilo actual de redacción… o si? Pero estoy muy orgullosa de él…

Agradecimientos a:

**TaKeR90** (jeje… si, el principio coge un poco por sorpresa… pero como ya dije, este es el primero que escribí… en cuanto a lo de los regalos… jeje, no pensé en eso de los Power Ranger… pero ahora que lo dices si… y espero que este epílogo te guste también)

**Setsuna17** (bueno… pues ahora si… este es el final… espero que te guste…)

**Lorena** (pues no esperes mas y disfruta del epílogo)

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo

Bueno, pues espero verlos en mis próximos finc de esta serie, o algunos de otras series que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
